


T'hy'la (Anime gemelle)

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: During Canon, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Jim, POV Spock, Pre-Series, Romance, T'hy'la
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relazione tra Spock e il capitano Kirk visto in tre fasi cruciali del loro rapporto: amici, fratelli, amanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amici

**Author's Note:**

> Questa sarà una raccolta di storie brevi, nata dalla mia volontà di approfondire il concetto di t’hy’la. Vi proporrò tre fasi cruciali del rapporto tra Kirk e Spock quindi: amici, fratelli e amanti. Dopo le prime tre, dal punto di vista di Jim, mostrerò le stesse scene anche dal punto di vista di Spock.
> 
> Tutte le definizioni, compresa quella del titolo, sono prese dalla traduzione letterale del termine “t’hy’la” fornita dal vulcan language dictionary: http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ Assieme ai vari friend, lover, brother/sister c’è anche soulmate che significa, appunto, anima gemella. 
> 
> Un'ultima precisazione: non c’è una vera ambientazione o riferimenti a puntate, solo la prima delle tre shot è temporalmente da pensare prima della partenza della missione quinquennale. L'immagine sottostante l'ho reperita da una gif su tumbrl e non ne posseggo i diritti.

 

                                                                                                                                                 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

 

James Kirk non è mai stato un uomo timido, certi atteggiamenti ritrosi non fanno parte del suo modo di essere e quando parla con qualcuno, lo fa guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Mento alto, sguardo fiero e sorriso sghembo; perché niente può intimorirlo. Molti in passato gli hanno anche detto, seppur scherzosamente, che quella sua espressione determinata non dà tregua a nessuno e spesso chi ha a che fare con lui, si trova a dover dire di sì a qualunque cosa. Pertanto è con quella sicurezza in volto che adesso si ritrova a fronteggiare quel giovane tenente vulcaniano e, per certi versi, sente quel muto dialogo fatto di occhiate e gesti di poco percettibili, come un vero duello. Perché l’ufficiale che ha di fronte non è uno qualunque, non sembra essere affascinato dal magnetismo che Jim sa di possedere, anzi pare resistergli e farlo addirittura con una certa facilità.

 

Sono trascorsi pochi minuti da che lo ha raggiunto in ufficio e ancora quello Spock non capitola ai suoi piedi dicendogli di sì; tutt’altro sembra non essere molto incline ad accettare la sua proposta di lavorare insieme. Fatto che, naturalmente, eccita Jim come mai gli è successo prima. E lo sente chiaramente, cresce poco a poco dentro di lui il brivido della sfida divampare, così come il desiderio di averlo con sé, che lo fa vibrare d’aspettativa. Spock gli sta resistendo, addirittura è sul punto di dirgli di no e il capitano Kirk questo non se lo può permettere. Perché l’Enterprise, la sua Enterprise, è la nave che guiderà in una missione quinquennale e ha bisogno di un ufficiale come lo è quel giovane tenente. Quello che ha di fronte è il miglior scienziato dalla Flotta, lo sa, anzi lo sanno entrambi e quindi giocano, confrontandosi seppur senza parlarsi. Spock sembra divertirsi con lui come un gatto col topo. Lo irretisce, lo sfida, lo spinge al massimo e la cosa che fa impazzire Jim, è che ci riesce pur restando rigido e indifferente, senza mai mostrare emozioni. Il viso è serio e composto, il fisico tirato, ma non sull’attenti, rilassato anche se pare pronto a scattare. La bocca non è stirata in un sorriso, perché tutto il volto è compito. D’altra parte è un vulcaniano e lui li conosce abbastanza bene, da spere quanto poco inclini siano al divertimento. In effetti, se ci riflette, lui e Spock non hanno nulla in comune, anzi possono dirsi agli antipodi e Jim sa che è proprio per questo che ha bisogno di qualcuno come lui. Specie perché c’è qualcosa in quegli occhi neri che gli dà da pensare, ciò che quello sguardo scuro gli urla è che, se lo vuole sulla sua nave, dovrà fare ben altro che essere provocatorio. In un certo senso quelle iridi gli paiono così umane… sono stranamente espressive e di tanto in tanto si colorano di sfumature che Jim non ha mai visto su un vulcaniano. Si ritrova a fissarle, mentre pensa che non c’è nulla di male nel cedere (per una volta) per avere quell’ufficiale sarebbe disposto anche a pregare. E infatti accetta, anzi rinuncia a farlo cadere ai propri piedi, mettendo da parte quell’ego smisurato che sa di avere e tutto perché non può permettersi di non averlo con sé. Non portarselo dietro sull’Enterprise, significherebbe fallire la missione ancor prima di partire.

 

Decide di passare alle maniere forti, quindi si alza dalla comoda sedia della scrivania sulla quale se ne è stato bellamente seduto per tutto il tempo e la circumnaviga, fronteggiandolo. Gli è vicino, ma non troppo: non lo vuole spaventare. Conosce quella specie e sa che non apprezzano il contatto fisico. No, lui si limita a guardarlo, fino adesso è bastato quello e sa perfettamente che da vicino con gli odori che si mischiano e i corpi ad un passo dal potersi toccare, è tutt’altra cosa. Occhi negli occhi e poco altro, se non sorrisi leggeri ed un’appena accennata vena di supplica. Non c’è cattiveria nello sguardo di Kirk, lo implora, ma provando a non essere patetico. Si mostra controllato, ma fortemente determinato al tempo stesso. Solo ad un certo punto si rende conto che quel gioco fatto di occhiate studiate e sagaci, non può più bastare. Perché la situazione si sta ribaltando e lui nemmeno l’ha capito.  
«La voglio con me sull’Enterprise, come mio primo ufficiale» esordisce, con tono fermo e risoluto tanto che pare più un ordine che una supplica. «L’incarico è per comandante, pertanto se accetta le arriverà una promozione prima dell’imbarco.» Spock non risponde, arcua un sopracciglio ed una punta di sorpresa si dipinge sul suo viso imperturbabile. I suoi occhi scuri però rimangono fissi in quelli di Jim ed è lì che lui capisce che è quel logico sguardo a non dargli tregua. Non la sua evidente bellezza o la ben nota intelligenza. E in un attimo fugace, si rende anche conto che non è più lui ad essere adorato e implorato, non è Spock a cadere ai suoi piedi, ma l’esatto opposto.

 

Questo non lo ha previsto, non è mai accaduto perché è la prima volta che succede, la prima in cui James Kirk, giovane ed affascinante capitano della Flotta Stellare, non deve schioccare le dita per ottenere ciò che desidera. Pare, in fondo, che quel vulcaniano lo abbia messo in riga fin da subito e ancora non ha detto una parola. Assurdo: quasi non è necessario che apra la bocca, basta già l’atteggiamento che dà mostra d’avere o le espressioni del suo viso e l’austera luce del suo sguardo, per farlo capitolare ai suoi piedi. Spock è irremovibile e lui si ritrova spaesato e prostrato.  
«Ho ricevuto molte offerte» esordisce, con pacata fermezza «anche il capitano Roscow mi vuole come suo primo ufficiale; l’ammiraglio Norrington invece vorrebbe darmi il comando dell’Interceptor. Il direttore Chesterfield gradirebbe che insegnassi in Accademia. Potrei continuare dato che l’elenco è lungo, ma non mi pare il caso. Il vanto non è una caratteristica della mia specie.»  
«Ipotizzavo che avesse ricevuto altre richieste» annuisce Kirk, con convinzione «perché dovrebbe accettare di venire sull’Enterprise? In fondo come potrei competere io, con il comando dell’Interceptor? O con un incarico da professore, sarebbe a posto per la vita se accettasse. Se ne starebbe comodamente sistemato qui a San Francisco, il clima è anche piuttosto caldo in certi periodi dell’anno e so che voi altri siete molto suscettibili a riguardo. Quindi ha ragione: chi sono io a confronto?» conclude, con evidente ironia nel tono di voce, accompagnata addirittura da una risata leggera e beffarda che però Spock non sembra riuscire a cogliere; perché nella risposta che dà dopo pare esser ancora più serio.  
«La sua fama è ben nota, capitano Kirk, io so perfettamente chi è lei. Istintivo, passionale, illogico, troppo giovane per comandare una nave stellare. Nel test della Kobayashi Maru ha barato e lo ha fatto esclusivamente per superare una prova creata per essere impossibile.»  
«È perché non credo nelle situazioni senza via d’uscita» lo interrompe Jim, tuttavia pare che Spock nemmeno lo abbia ascoltato perché prosegue con il lungo elenco di difetti e con nel tono quella punta di rimprovero che tanto gli ricorda quello che usava sua madre con lui, quando era bambino.  
«Spesso si caccia nei guai per via del suo essere ribelle e poco ligio ai regolamenti, inoltre, la sua condotta svenevole e l’indole romantica giocano a suo sfavore nel settanta punto cinque percento delle volte in cui s’imbatte in un individuo di bell’aspetto, sia questo di qualunque razza o sesso.»  
«Oh, andiamo, Spock, non darà retta ai pettegolezzi?»  
«Mi limito ad esporre i fatti» ribatte lui, con fermezza «se accettassi di servire a bordo dell’Enterprise sarebbe ostico per me collaborare con un individuo tanto illogico ed emotivo. Io, in quanto vulcaniano, prediligerei il rigore del capitano Roscow.»  
«Da quel che ne so, lei è anche umano.»  
«Sono nato su Vulcano, pertanto sono vulcaniano e seguo esclusivamente la via della logica» precisa Spock, senza dargli tregua.  
«Già, ma ora non è sul suo pianeta, ma qui: immerso nell’illogicità di noi terrestri. E se ha servito su una nave di umani per anni, sotto il comando di Pike, mi viene da pensare che non sia tanto allergico a noi, o sbaglio?»  
«Continui» dice Spock, forse più interessato o magari sinceramente sorpreso.  
«Continuo?» ripete Jim, senza capire.  
«A parlare. Non mi ha detto tutto, non è vero?»

 

Jim ride, è davvero intelligente per non dire intuitivo, anche per un vulcaniano. La sua risata non scema, anzi aumenta, quando nota un sopracciglio arcuato su quel viso serio. Poi lo guarda di nuovo, sorride forse di un divertimento sincero ed innocente perché quello Spock gli piace: è diretto, sfacciato, sa come parlargli e come prenderlo. Lo conosce da poco eppure già sa che sarà un valido aiuto per la sua nave, forse addirittura potrebbe essere la sua salvezza. Pertanto glielo dice, perché dovrebbe tenerselo per sé? D’altra parte sa perfettamente che quella sarà la sua ultima carta. Spock ha già un piede fuori dalla porta e uno in un’aula d’Accademia, quindi non ha più nulla da perdere.  
«Non voglio un primo ufficiale che mi dica sempre di sì e che accetti i miei ordini ciecamente, non voglio qualcuno che mi lecchi i piedi solo per ottenere una promozione. Pretendo che il mio secondo in comando sia sincero, diretto e non si faccia remore nel dirmi come la pensa. Qualcuno che mi dica se sto sbagliando e perché. Voglio qualcuno come lei. Lo so che è la persona giusta per quest’incarico. Sa tenermi testa, è il miglior scienziato della Flotta e conosce l’Enterprise. Lo so che la sua logica non le permette di capire, ma il mio istinto mi dice che la devo avere con me.» Jim gli si fa più vicino, non troppo tuttavia quel tanto che basta perché (se mai volesse) lo potrebbe sfiorare. Però non lo fa, non allunga la mano prendendogli il braccio come è tentato, non vuole forzarlo, solo convincerlo.  
«Istinto? Come ho detto: illogico. Prendere decisioni basandosi su qualcosa di insensato come l’istinto, non porterà lei e la sua astronave a nulla di buono.»  
«Ed è proprio per questo che ho bisogno di lei! Diavolo, Spock, lei mi serve davvero! La sua sapienza, la sua esperienza, la sua logica… Lo so che non è fatto per starsene ad insegnare a delle reclute troppo distratte per poterla stare a sentire. Se ha deciso di venire sulla Terra è anche per via del suo spirito d’avventura; so che è affascinato dalla mia offerta, glielo leggo negli occhi. Esploreremo la galassia e lo faremo insieme, non so lei, ma io trovo la prospettiva molto più che interessante.»

 

Non sa se è perché è riuscito a trovare le parole giuste oppure perché in qualche modo il suo fascino funziona anche su quel vulcaniano, ma non trascorre molto tempo che Kirk ottiene la risposta che vuole sentire. Secco, diretto, Spock gli parla senza fronzoli e Jim capisce che quello che vuole, è lavorare con lui.  
«Accetto.» Jim ride, di un divertimento misto a sollievo che subito invade la stanza. Questa volta non si trattiene e gli afferra una spalla, stringe la casacca nera della divisa che indossa, facendo una leggera pressione. Spock non sembra infastidito, né si ritrae tuttavia comprende che il contatto non è pienamente apprezzato da un’espressione di rimprovero che appare sul suo volto. Ah, è fantastico! Nessuno si è mai comportato così con lui fino a quel momento. I professori lo lodavano, le donne cadevano ai suoi piedi, sua madre e suo padre lo amavano; nessuno gli ha mai detto di no prima o  contraddetto. Oh, saranno grandi amici, lo sa già. Forse l’ha saputo nell’esatto momento in cui gli è comparso davanti, forse non riesce nemmeno a capire che tipo di rapporto avranno in futuro. Ciò di cui si rende perfettamente conto è che quel momento è solo il preludio di una grande amicizia.

 

Quello che gli domanda mentre prendono a sedere alla scrivania, così da iniziare a discutere di quello che sarà l’equipaggio della nuova Enterprise, Jim gli pone una domanda che già da qualche minuto gli ronza in testa. Non c’entra niente con quello di cui dovranno discutere, migliorie ed equipaggio, ma c’è una cosa di lui che vuole sapere.  
«Lei gioca a scacchi, signor Spock?» Questi inarca un sopracciglio, evidentemente stupito. Non maschera la propria sorpresa, è come se non ci pensasse nemmeno, come se lo facesse apposta. Uno strano modo di comunicare, pensa il capitano Kirk mentre si lascia cadere sulla sedia con un sospiro soddisfatto. La risposta Spock che gli dà non si fa attendere ed è esattamente quella che lui vuole sentire e quella che, in fondo, sperava gli desse.  
«Sì!» Ed è allora che comprende che, per davvero, quello è il preludio di qualcosa di grande.  
 

**Fine**


	2. Fratelli

 

Quando Kirk e la sua squadra esplorativa sbarcano sul pianeta Zlato II, si aspettano di trovare ben altro che una simile civiltà. D’altra parte, e nonostante i borbottii del dottor McCoy, il capitano sa perfettamente quanto imprevedibili possano essere certi luoghi della galassia. E ciò che nei database dell’Enterprise viene descritta come una civiltà pre-curvatura in rapido sviluppo, in realtà è un luogo selvaggio e primitivo. Una tribù di matti che vive tra i cespugli, come li ha appena scherzosamente definiti Checov mentre analizza gli alieni con il proprio tricorder scientifico. Nessuno tra i loro nuovi amici (o nemici dipende dall’evoluzione della faccenda) sembra essere pericoloso, ma probabilmente l’abbigliamento da diciannovesimo secolo stona un po’ con gonnellini di paglia, corni nel naso e collane di fiori.

 

Per qualche secondo nessuna delle due fazioni si azzarda a comunicare, il traduttore universale fa il suo dovere e infatti si riesce benissimo a comprendere quelle poche parole che si scambiano. Più che intenzionati a far conversazione, gli alieni sembrano spaventati. E anche Jim deve ammettere che lui stesso pare restio a fare anche una semplice mossa; d’altra parte sono andati contro la prima direttiva, come minimo riceverà un rimprovero dall’ammiraglio Comack. Già si immagina il suo volto severo comparire sullo schermo e poi quel tono di voce carico di rabbia malcelata, assieme al leggero negare col capo che sta ad indicare anche delusione. Non vuole tutto questo, Jim, è abituato ad obbedire alla Flotta e ormai non è più un problema, ma detesta quando lo rimproverano per cose del genere, è come se sapesse di star prendendo del tempo. Probabilmente sa di non poter cambiare mai, perché se nemmeno Spock è riuscito nell’impresa di fargli entrare in testa il regolamento, di certo non sarà Comack a ficcarglielo nel cervello. Pertanto, per un secondo, mentre studia quella gente primitiva, si domanda chi di loro abbia sbagliato. Se Spock nelle ricerche, Uhura nelle intercettazioni oppure se lui stesso nel dare ordine di sbarcare. Ma magari nessuno ha fatto errori, d’altra parte quando ci si ritrova ad esplorare l’ignoto può succedere di tutto. Quindi rimane fermo, immobile studia i propri avversari ben sapendo che deve decidere rapidamente il da farsi. E ha anche già una mezza idea quando un temerario membro del gruppo, più intraprendente e coraggioso, si fa strada verso di loro brandendo una lunga lancia. Si tratta di un tizio minuto e fisicamente insignificante che fa qualche passo in avanti, studiandoli con fare curioso. Jim non ha idea se possa essere un pericolo o meno, ciò di cui è sicuro è che da quando esplorano lo spazio hanno incontrato di tutto e niente è più in grado di stupirlo. Quell’individuo mingherlino potrebbe benissimo essere il più letale con il quale abbia mai avuto a che fare, per questo sa che non può permettersi di sottovalutarlo.

 

Ha un paio di idee sul come scappare, ma non ha ancora deciso quale strategia sia più giusto adottare. L’ipotesi più saggia potrebbe essere il teletrasportarsi via da lì, sarebbe rapido e indolore. Anche perché le espressioni sui volti degli alieni stanno mutando e lo fanno rapidamente, è allora che si rende conto che non solo il pericolo periste, ma che l’intera situazione potrebbe diventare difficile da gestire. Tuttavia, Jim non ha paura e non solo perché è un capitano d’astronave e non può permettersi di lasciarsi dominare dai sentimenti, ma soprattutto perché Spock è al suo fianco e sa che, quando sono insieme, niente lo può scalfire. Le loro spalle si sfiorano e lui percepisce tutto il suo calore, la sua presenza sempre e costantemente accanto. Sembra una specie di legame fraterno, qualcosa di profondo che li unisce in una maniera quasi magica. Sa di potersi fidare del suo primo ufficiale e che lo può fare quasi più che di sé stesso. E sa quello che deve fare adesso, nonostante si senta protetto accanto a Spock, si rende conto prendere una decisione è vitale. Sì, teletrasportarsi sulla nave pare essere la soluzione migliore e, se sono fortunati, quella civiltà primitiva arriverà a non credere ai propri occhi.

«Capitano, guardi là!» La voce di Checov spezza il corso dei suoi pensieri e la sua mano gli passa davanti al viso, attirando la sua attenzione e prendendo ad indicare qualcuno dietro le colline, in lontananza.  
«Saranno un centinaio» mormora il dottore, allibito, guardandosi poi attorno spaventato mentre alieni prendono a correre giù per le discese.  
«Capitano» interviene ora Spock «le suggerisco di teletrasportaci sull’Enterprise. Il numero di zlataniani che ci circonda inizia ad essere elevato e se cinque uomini sono innocui, un centinaio (come dice il dottore) potrebbero essere pericolosi.»

Jim annuisce, sa che ha ragione e infatti si affretta a rovistare nelle tasche dei pantaloni alla ricerca del comunicatore. Chiama il ponte di comandando, ordinando a Sulu di tirarli via da lì il prima possibile. Il suo timoniere però borbotta qualcosa, di un guasto alla matrice e di Scott che sta facendo il possibile. Quindi deve pensare e deve farlo anche in fretta se vuole salvare lui e i suoi uomini che, a quel punto, sono costretti a trovare un riparo. C’è una caverna che ha notato esplorando la zona e gli sembra il luogo adatto nel quale nascondersi. Pertanto ordina alla sua squadra di indietreggiare e di farlo rapidamente. Spock però si offre di restare lì per creare un diversivo. Le menti semplici di quei primitivi saranno facilmente illudibili, basterebbe un niente per allontanarli definitivamente, si giustifica il vulcaniano. Kirk però non vuole, quell’idea gli sembra un inutile azzardo; sa che come iniziativa sarebbe lodevole e che come soluzione sarebbe anche logica, ma per un momento ha paura. Senza l’uomo che considera come suo fratello, a fianco, ha paura che possa accadere qualcosa di brutto. Un capitano non deve temere nulla, se non che succeda qualcosa di brutto al proprio equipaggio o alla propria astronave, ma quando Spock non c’è è come se gli mancasse un parte di sé stesso e sente un vuoto terribile dentro. Quindi tentenna, Jim, tentenna in quella landa brulla e soffocante, circondato da centinaia di alieni, tentenna sapendo di non doverlo fare. Perché Spock è insistente e lui è il capitano, sa di dover agire per il meglio e di non dar retta alle proprie paranoie. Quindi gli dice di sì e con il dottore e Checov fugge verso la caverna mentre un pezzetto di lui rimane accanto al suo primo ufficiale, lì con suo fratello.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Passa più di un’ora, ma Spock ancora non si vede. Jim si agita, cammina avanti e indietro poi si mette a sedere ed infine si rialza, manda anche al diavolo McCoy il quale invece non vuole fare altro se non aiutarlo e rassicurarlo. Il fatto che è proprio non ci riesce a stare sereno. Perché il suo primo ufficiale ancora non si vede e sta iniziando ad avere paura, una paura del diavolo.  
«Vado a cercarlo» mormora, chiedendo a Bones il tricorder così da poterlo intercettare il prima possibile.  
«Ci vado io» gli risponde invece il dottore, offrendosi.  
«Mi offro volontario» interviene quindi Checov.  
«Negativo. Tu sei l’unico medico» mormora indicando McCoy «e se ti accadesse qualcosa chi ci curerebbe? È meglio se stai al sicuro, Spock lo recupero io: è un ordine, dottore. Checov, lei invece stia di guardia e difenda la caverna; se tra dieci minuti non vede né me, né il primo ufficiale chiamate Sulu e fatevi teletrasportare.» Il russo annuisce, ma il dottore invece borbotta. Sa che McCoy non ci sta e che vorrebbe ribattere, infatti si agita e sbraita frasi che non sente più nemmeno, ma quando questi inizia a lamentarsi seriamente, Jim è già fuori dall’antro e niente potrebbe fermarlo. Il fatto è che ha una brutta sensazione: lì alla bocca dello stomaco, c’è qualcosa che gli dice che il suo fidato ufficiale è nei guai. È più di un presentimento e sa benissimo che è illogico e completamente campato per aria, ma esiste e non lo può ignorare. Non può non ascoltare quella voce che gli grida che colui che considera come un suo fratello, è in mortale pericolo. Si ferma un attimo e dà un’occhiata al tricorder constatando che ci sono dati biologici vulcaniani a dieci gradi ovest, ma quell’aggeggio non sembra riuscire a dirgli dell’altro riguardo il suo stato di salute, forse è perché sta troppo lontano. Pertanto inizia a correre, seguendo quelle tracce passo dopo passo e fermandosi solo quando è convinto d’aver raggiunto il posto giusto. E lì che il bio scanner lo informa è che sul posto eppure, anche guardandosi attorno, non riesce proprio a vederlo: attorno a sé ci sono solo sterpaglie e arbusti. Il pensiero che potrebbe star male inizia ad assalirlo, così come l’ansia di perderlo. Perché lui non può morire, Spock è la sua logica, la sua ragione, il suo buon senso, è il rigore vulcaniano misto ad un percento d’istinto terrestre. È il suo esatto opposto e la ragione per la quale Jim è ancora in vita.  
Il loro rapporto è migliorato tanto da che lo ha conosciuto ed è assurdo il fatto che lo consideri molto più che un amico e non gliel’abbia mai nemmeno detto.

 

«Capitano.» Una voce, quella di Spock, ma più bassa e roca di quanto lo è di solito e che proviene da lì, dietro un grande cespuglio di rovi. Lo raggiunge, si fa largo fra i rami spinosi e finalmente lo vede, se ne sta seduto a terra tenendosi una gamba decisamente malridotta. Dà una rapida occhiata e non può non notare che c’è sangue verde ovunque, a terra, impregnato nei pantaloni neri, sangue verde misto a terra argillosa e sudore. Però è il volto di Spock che lo spaventa, non l’ha mai visto così pallido.  
«La ferita non è grave» gli dice.  
«Questo lo lasci decidere a McCoy, venga: andiamocene da questo posto.»

 

Il suo primo ufficiale gli mormora qualcosa, ma Jim nemmeno lo sta a sentire; ciò che gli interessa in quel momento è portarlo dal dottore. Lo aiuta ad alzarsi prendendolo per un fianco. Percepisce il cuore battere contro la propria pancia e quel suono, lento e regolare, è come una manna che scende dal cielo. Almeno sta bene, si dice, anche se non ha idea per quanto tempo ancora. Spock gli si aggrappa addosso, zoppica vistosamente e sono molto lenti nell’incedere tanto che rischiano più volte di franare rovinosamente a terra. Per fortuna non si vedono alieni! Non ha idea di che cosa abbia fatto il suo ufficiale vulcaniano, ma qualunque cosa abbia architettato ha di certo funzionato alla perfezione.

 

Quando raggiungono la caverna, Spock sta quasi per perdere i sensi. Deve aver sanguinato più di quanto non voglia ammettere. Lo deposita gentilmente a terra e Bones è subito su di lui; non chiede nulla a nessuno, il dottore, impreca e si china al suo fianco mentre si mette ad analizzare. Sanno tutti benissimo che in quelle condizioni non si può fare molto, pertanto, la prima cosa che Jim si ritrova a fare è chiamare l’Enterprise. La solfa però è sempre la stessa. Questa volta però Sulu gli dice che il capo ingegnere ha quasi fatto e che il danno sta per essere riparato. Mentre si parlano, Kirk è quasi tentato di ordinargli di mandar giù una navetta, ma hanno trasgredito a sufficienza la prima direttiva e non possono permettersi di fare altri errori.  
«Cos’ha?» domanda il capitano, poco dopo, raggiungendoli a quel giaciglio improvvisato e guardando il suo medico dritto negli occhi. In risposta però, McCoy scuote la testa e sospira. Ah, detesta quando Bones fa così! Che parli, che sedi la sua ansia invece di aumentarla, dannazione.  
«Ha una ferita profonda all’arteria femorale, sta prendendo molto sangue e io non posso fare niente più di quanto ho già fatto. Forse necessiterà di una trasfusione, ma non posso esserne sicuro. I vulcaniani hanno una fibra resistente, ma al solito mi domando fino a che punto.»  
«Abbiamo sangue vulcaniano a bordo, vero?»  
«Sì e parecchio, ma dobbiamo fare in fretta. Sono stato costretto ad attuare metodi arcaici e gli ho messo un laccio emostatico improvvisato, tu spera solo che Scotty ripari il danno in tempo o le condizioni di quella gamba potrebbero anche peggiorare.»

 

Non gli dice nient’altro, Bones riprende ad armeggiare al fianco del proprio paziente e non solleva mai lo sguardo, nemmeno dopo che Jim s’inchina al capezzale di Spock. Gli prede la mano, in un gesto istintivo e lo fa stringendola tra la sua. Farlo gli dà sicurezza, lo fa sentire più vicino e non ha idea del motivo. Nota Spock inverdire appena, ma ipotizza che forse può essere per via della ferita riportata. Dopo però, il vulcaniano solleva gli occhi su di lui e si ritrovano a fissarsi. C’è sempre stato qualcosa nello sguardo del suo primo ufficiale che lo fa sentire inquieto, come se gli sfuggisse un dettaglio, un particolare. Ma non vuole pensarci ora, tutte le sue attenzioni devono essere per lui e deve ammettere che è insolito il vederlo tanto vulnerabile. L’ansia inizia a prendere i contorni del terrore e la paura di perderlo è quasi indomabile. E Jim non è abituato ad essere tanto codardo, ma è che quando si tratta di Spock tutta la sua mente va in subbuglio. A farlo arrabbiare adesso c’è anche il senso d’impotenza che lo pervade, il non poter far nulla infatti lo rende furioso. Guarda Spock di nuovo, vorrebbe stringere ancora di più la sua mano per poterlo rassicurare e dirgli che andrà tutto bene, per rincuorarlo e far sparire dal suo sguardo quella punta di ansia che intravede. Più di tutto però, Jim vuole rassicurare sé stesso perché non dovrebbe, ma è terrorizzato.  
«Non è colpa sua, capitano» mormora, indebolito.  
«Certo che lo è» ribatte Kirk, immediatamente e infervorandosi fino al punto da lasciare la presa. «Ho la responsabilità delle vostre vite.»  
«Non sia emotivo, la mia ferita non ha leso organi vitali, appena faremo ritorno sull’Enterprise il dottore mi curerà.»  
«Il fatto è che siamo bloccati qui e mi sento impotente, lei sa bene quanto odio il non poter agire. Potessi donarle il mio sangue lo farei senza battere ciglio, ma…»  
«Sarà sempre e comunque mio fratello, Jim, anche se il suo sangue è rosso» gli dice Spock, e questa volta è lui a voler intrecciare le dita alle sue. Gli stringe la mano e lo fa accennando ad un lieve sorriso. Spock non sorride e non lo fa mai, è illogico, è un emozione e quando mostra emozioni spesso lo fa in modo incontrollato. Ma quella volta lo stiramento di labbra è tenue e appena percettibile, però c’è: Jim lo ha visto. E, anche se non vorrebbe mai ammetterlo, per un momento quasi si ritrova commosso. È verissimo, stava pensando proprio al loro legame fraterno e non capisce come abbia fatto ad interpretare i suoi pensieri. Anzi, come riesca a farlo sempre rimane un vero e proprio mistero. Spock ha intuito ciò che gli è passato per la mente, a che cosa ha pensato. È mai possibile che abbia mostrato così tanto di sé, che abbia lasciato ad intendere tante cose della sua persona, del suo carattere o maniera di pensare e agire? Lui e Spock in fondo non si conoscono da molto tempo, un anno o più, possibile che abbia capito già tutto di lui? Perché di tanto in tanto ha la sensazione che lo conosca da una vita. Quando Bones li prende in giro scherzando sul fatto che sembrano vivere in simbiosi, Jim non si limita a ridere e a zittirlo, ciò che fa è pensarci a fondo e trascorrere la nottata in bianco a riflettere su quelle parole. Come può Spock capirlo fino a quel punto? E come riesce Kirk, un capitano della Flotta come ce ne sono altri, a capire così bene l’animo di un vulcaniano davvero non lo sa. Perché è così e non c’è molto altro da dire. Per quanto sia difficile sapere ciò che passa per la mente di un individuo tanto controllato e rigido, spesso, lui riesce ad intuire molto dei sentimenti del suo primo ufficiale scientifico. Quindi anche adesso, come in molte altre simili occasioni, sa a che cosa sta pensando perché la sola cosa che traspare da quel logico sguardo è il desiderio che il suo capitano torni sull’astronave sano e salvo. E a Jim per un attimo manca il fiato. Gli sorride e vorrebbe anche dirgli dell’altro (rassicurarlo, ad esempio), ma il cicalino del comunicatore prende a suonare e la voce di Sulu lo interrompe. Kirk riprende a respirare nell’esatto momento in cui sente la voce del suo timoniere parlargli con voce allegra.

 

_«Siamo pronti, capitano»_ dice il giovane Hikaru.

 

Si fermerà a riflettere sul rapporto che ha con Spock, questa fratellanza che sente di avere come e che lo fa considerare parte della sua famiglia, quasi avessero il medesimo sangue o parenti in comune. E penserà anche a quella simbiosi che hanno, quel loro capirsi con poco meno che un’occhiata sfuggente. Però non è questo il momento. Perché qualunque cosa sia ad unirli, è estremamente complesso e difficile da comprendere, lo stesso Jim spesse volte si ritrova a chiedersi perché sente quelle cose per Spock. Come sia possibile che, tra tutti coloro che ha incontrato in vita sua, la persona con la quale si trova più a suo agio è un vulcaniano incapace d’esprimere sentimenti. Deve pensare a cosa li lega, ma no, non è questo il momento adatto. Ciò che domina i pensieri in quegli attimi mentre recupera il comunicatore, e che sovrasta tutto il resto, ciò che domina il suo animo di capitano, è il desiderio di portare Spock sull’Enterprise, in salvo. Tutto il resto non conta.

 

«Emergenza medica, Sulu» mormora parlando all’apparecchio «energia.»

 

 

**Fine**


	3. Amanti

James T. Kirk ha scoperto di recente che il suo primo ufficiale Spock è un amante appassionato. Nonostante la natura vulcaniana dominata dalla logica, gli imponga di non esprimere quasi mai i sentimenti che prova, durante il sesso sa essere forse più irruento e passionale dello stesso Jim. Ovviamente il fatto di per sé ha dell’incredibile, ma in effetti fin dalla prima volta in cui si sono baciati, Spock è stato così molto poco vulcaniano che a Kirk non è restato altro da fare se non boccheggiare, mentre la sua lingua morbida gli torturava il collo. Ancora adesso, al ricordo, le sue ginocchia tremano ed una certa eccitazione lo accende facendolo fremere. Non sa bene come è stato che hanno cominciato a fare sesso, ma (di fatto) la maggior parte delle notti in cui non c’è nulla da fare e il turno beta non riscontra problemi in navigazione, lui e il suo ufficiale scientifico si rotolano tra le lenzuola. Dopo, non ne parlano mai e anzi, a dire il vero non ne hanno ancora mai discusso eppure la cosa va avanti da più di due mesi. Si baciano, fanno l’amore e in maniera così appassionata ed irruenta da fargli, oh, credere che niente più abbia senso nell’intero universo. Poi invece nulla; né un accenno, né niente. Tra l’altro il suo Spock è talmente virile, che spesso Jim perde cognizione di sé. Proprio lui, che ha sempre un pensiero per la sua nave e per l’equipaggio prima d’addormentarsi, quando invece si trova a fare l’amore con quel vulcaniano la mente gli si annebbia e i sensi sono talmente sovreccitati, che teme d’esplodere.

 

No, forse non è esatto l’affermare che ci sia esclusivamente del sesso tra di loro perché in simili faccende è piuttosto esperto e nessuno lo ha ridotto in quel modo. Mai anima viva gli è entrata così dentro, da ridurlo a riflettere sulla notte passata insieme per gran parte della giornata per poi fremere d’aspettativa per la notte che arriverà. Non può trattarsi esclusivamente di fratellanza, dai sarebbe ridicolo pensarlo, c’è ben altro tra loro e d’altra parte anche Bones ne è più che convinto. Sì, McCoy sa ogni cosa naturalmente, e non che Jim gliel’abbia detto di proposito. Beh, in pratica è andata in questo modo: è successo una sera in cui Jim era in vena di confessioni, lui e il dottore stavano davanti ad un paio di boccali di birra e ancora adesso non sa come gli sia scappato. Magari l’alcool, l’atmosfera di complicità che si crea quando è con il suo amico medico o forse il sapore di luppolo e di malto sulle labbra o ancora la lingua molto più sciolta del normale, ma di fatto glielo ha detto a bruciapelo.

«Faccio sesso con Spock.»

Ancora ricorda l’espressione del dottore, così come ha bene in mente i suoi occhi sbarrati, le labbra spalancate e l’evidente boccheggiare. Le domande che sono seguite sono state un qualcosa di snervante, sa di non averle sentite tutte, ad un certo punto si è perso tra tante raccomandazioni e mille e più rimproveri. Però, deve ammettere, che non tutto quel che Bones gli ha detto erano vaneggiamenti (dati dallo shock) perché c’è una domanda a cui non ha mai risposto. È realmente solo sesso tra di loro? Non è soltanto da quella sera che ci pensa, in effetti lo fa da tempo. Quel dubbio gli vortica in testa da tanto e, lentamente, lo sta portando a considerare ancora i suoi sentimenti.

 

La prima volta che ha incontrato il suo primo ufficiale, Kirk ha sperato che tra di loro potesse nascere un’amicizia. Qualcosa sul genere dello scambiarsi quattro chiacchiere mentre giocano a scacchi, ma poi è come se la loro relazione gli fosse sfuggita dalle mani. Sono sì colleghi, ma il loro è un rapporto professionale che va al di là della semplice collaborazione. È come se fossero in simbiosi e l’uno nella mente dell’altro. Sente di volergli bene come ne vuole a Sam ad esempio, ma c’è di più. Gli piace fare sesso con lui, e qui sta il punto, perché per quanto il tutto sia erotico e orgasmico, deve ammettere che è la simbiosi a sconvolgerlo. Quell’affinità emotiva e cerebrale che si hanno e non soltanto quando sono a letto, ma soprattutto mentre lavorano. C’è un qualcosa di indefinito che aiuta Jim a capire cosa pensi Spock, che gli permette di leggere tra le righe delle sue mille e più espressioni facciali.  Pertanto no, non può esserci solo sesso asettico e fine sé stesso tra loro; non è possibile. Non sa cosa ne pensi il suo amante in proposito, non parlano mai dopo che hanno finito perché tutte le volte il vulcaniano si defila e sparisce nella notte. Jim non lo ferma, né Spock chiede di restare. E il mattino seguente è come se non fosse accaduto nulla. Addirittura, il capitano spesso s’impone di non cedere alla tentazione di chiedergli se gli sia piaciuto o se, magari, abbia voglia di dormire insieme. Perché il farlo, parlare, implicherebbe tante altre cose tra cui discutere o il darsi un appuntamento e non è ipotizzabile dato che non preventivano mai nulla. Di solito basta guardarsi e semplicemente capita. Quando il silenzio cala (dopo che hanno finito di giocare a scacchi) e la tensione cresce, le iridi si fanno di fuoco, i sensi si acuiscono e i loro corpi si attraggono l’un l’altro, spinti da una forza che sembra magnetica. Dare un nome a tutto quello spaventa James Kirk, si può dire che lo terrorizza e il motivo è puro e semplice: gli vuole bene. Prova del sincero affetto verso il suo primo ufficiale, ma sa che ciò che sente va oltre un legame fraterno ed è ben lontano dall’amicizia. In effetti, ed è strano, è come se fosse le tre cose insieme. Suo amico. Suo fratello. Il suo amante. Ed è stordito da tante sensazioni, perché non ha mai provato niente di simile per nessuno. Ma ci deve fare i conti e lo deve fare in fretta perché ne va della sua sanità mentale, lui è il capitano e non può permettersi d’avere distrazioni. Non può passare tutto il giorno a fantasticare su che cosa sente per Spock, deve darsi una risposta e lo deve fare per la sicurezza di quei quattrocento uomini che dipendono da lui. Per l’Enterprise.

 

«Lo amo?» Ma la domanda si perde tra i suoni della plancia, arrivando come un mormorio indistinto agli ufficiali presenti i quali si voltano e gli domandano cos’abbia detto. Lui però riacquista subito autocontrollo, nega, riprendendo dominio di mente e corpo e, mentre impartisce nuovi ordini, già si sta dando una risposta.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Il ponte panoramico è deserto a quell’ora della sera, il capitano si è ritirato lì per leggere i rapporti giornalieri che lo stesso primo ufficiale gli ha consegnato soltanto poco fa. Di solito se ne sta in cabina dove sa d’essere facilmente rintracciabile, ma in sere come quella sente d’aver bisogno di più che del proprio letto o di un buon libro. È quel posto che quello preferisce in tutta la nave. Adora lo scorrere delle stelle, gli è sempre piaciuto. Anche da giovane si perdeva in loro contemplazione e farlo adesso dopo tanto tempo ha un sapore insolito, odora di vita passata. Sa pazzamente d’erba tagliata e del profumo fruttato della bella Jenny Flinkmann, sa di panini al tacchino e fragole con la panna. A quell’epoca se ne andava in giro, da perfetto sbruffone qual era, con la consapevolezza che un giorno ci sarebbe andato sul serio nello spazio, come se ne fosse stato assolutamente sicuro. E lo scorrere del cielo stellato che può guardare adesso dall’Enterprise è ancora più bello ai suoi occhi di adulto, perché quando è lì sa d’esserci nel mezzo e non di vederle disteso su un prato poco lontano da casa, con una bella ragazza a fianco. No, quando va sul ponte panoramico sa d’esserci dentro, di star cavalcando l’onda dell’avventura come ha sempre desiderato fare. Forse è per quello che adora starsene lì da solo, o magari perché è sempre privo di gente e ciò gli dà modo di pensare. Già, pensare. E ultimamente non sono poi tanti gli argomenti che gli impegnano la mente; Spock e quello strano ed ambiguo rapporto che hanno, ha potere su tutto il resto.

 

Ci ha riflettuto a lungo e sa di non poter più andare avanti senza dirgli ciò che prova. Non permettersi ancora il lusso di essere il suo amante, d’avere il suo corpo senza poter possedere la sua anima. Lo ama e lo ha finalmente compreso. D’altronde, si è detto, come potrebbe non adorarlo? Perché se c’è una cosa che ha capito di Spock, è che è una persona meravigliosa. È eccitante certo, bellissimo ovviamente, ma quel che preferisce di lui non è solo la maniera con cui fa l’amore. C’è molto di più, ama la sua logica, lo snocciolare numeri e statistiche, la profondità di ciò che dice e l’incredibile espressività del suo sguardo. Forse è ottenebrato dall’affetto che sente, ma crede per davvero che Spock sia l’essere migliore che esista nella galassia. È giusto, ragionevole, fermo e coraggioso, nobile negli intenti, non mostra mai d’avere paura e averlo accanto un po’ lo rincuora. Perché se inizialmente era convinto che avere un vulcaniano in plancia gli sarebbe tornato utile, poi ha iniziato a pensare che fosse anche rassicurate l’averlo a fianco. Spock e il suo rigore vulcaniano, il suo sopracciglio arcuato e tutto quel discutere di logica…

 

Il flusso dei suoi pensieri s’interrompe dopo che percepisce il fruscio della porta, aprirsi. Non si volta, continua imperterrito a guardare quelle stelle che ama. Il suo primo ufficiale gli si avvicina, lo raggiunge con passo lento, calmo e studiato. Non lo può vedere in faccia, ma sa perfettamente quale espressione ha assunto e persino quali pensieri sta formulando. È allora che nasce in lui la consapevolezza d’avere solo due scelte. Può voltarsi e baciarlo, dando vita all’ennesima e strepitosa notte di sesso sfrenato. È sicuro che andrà a finire in quel modo se lo facesse, perché se si gira e non dice niente, ogni cosa tra loro proseguirà nel solito modo e le sue domande non avranno mai una risposta, i dubbi aumenteranno e lui starà ancora peggio. Però sa d’avere un’altra opzione, perché il capitano d’un astronave ha sempre una via d’uscita, e in quel caso può restarsene fermo dove si trova e parlare. Aprire il suo cuore, rischiando di mandare tutto all’aria. Non sa come potrebbe rispondergli o che cosa pensi Spock delle loro notti d’amore e questo lo rattrista, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo non è affatto sicuro di quel che potrebbe pensare Spock. Ma deve rischiare e lo deve fare o rischia d’impazzire. Perciò non si volta e rimane con lo sguardo fermo a fissare quelle stelle che sì, ama alla follia e che gli danno quel poco di coraggio che riesce a racimolare, per poterglielo finalmente dire.

«Tutto questo deve finire, Spock» mormora, spezzando il silenzio. Ancora non si gira, ma è sicuro che abbia un sopracciglio arcuato e che non lasci trapelare niente, al di là di un lieve stupore. «Io e te non possiamo più essere amanti.»  
«Posso domandarti il motivo?» Spock usa toni informali, perché non avrebbe senso non fare altrimenti. Non c’è irritazione nel tono di voce e in apparenza potrebbe sembrare che non gli interessi nulla, che la cosa non lo tocchi minimamente, tuttavia lo conosce abbastanza da poter affermare che non solo è stupito, ma decisamente contrariato. È allora che Jim si volta, perché adesso sa che le stelle non lo possono più aiutare, che loro non sono più sufficienti perché confessargli che lo ama è la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto.  
«Non posso più fare sesso con te come se fossi una persona qualunque, io voglio dell’altro, voglio di più. È vero che non ne abbiamo mai parlato e che tra di noi c’era questa sorta di tacito accordo, che ci fa scappar via in piena notte come dei ladri dal letto nel quale abbiamo appena dormito insieme. Però io non voglio più tutto questo, che tu te ne vada intendo, ma che stai con me. Perché ti amo, Spock e voglio ogni cosa di te.»  
«Non comprendo il significato di “ogni cosa”.»  
«Essere in una relazione come due compagni; non solo amici o colleghi di lavoro, non soltanto amanti o fratelli. Io e te insieme.»

 

Ed è la risposta di Spock a sorprenderlo, lì sul ponte panoramico e con lo scorrere delle stelle rapido, che sotto la potenza della curvatura appaiono come scie luminose. Esattamente lì, quello stesso James Kirk che ha visitato gli strani e nuovi mondi di cui aveva soltanto vagamente sentito parlare, e che mai si sorprende, adesso è sbalordito. Perché non se lo aspetta, perché in quel breve silenzio carico di tensione che è sceso tra loro dopo che gli ha detto d’amarlo, le espressioni di Spock si son fatte più cupe. Non crede nemmeno che un vulcaniano possa essere tanto illogico, ciò che dice infatti non ha senso perché loro non…  
«Non è ciò che già abbiamo, Jim? Io e te come due compagni?» gli chiede, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Inutile dire che rimane decisamente stupito; che razza di domande fa? Non si sono mai detti nemmeno d’amarsi, di notte spariscono l’uno dalla stanza dell’altro e non discutono di ciò che fanno. E tutto questo non è accaduto una sola volta, sono mesi che quei rapporti clandestini proseguono. Non solo non ne hanno mai parlato fra loro, ma nessuno ne è a conoscenza, solo Bones il quale comunque gli ha già fatto notare che, fare sesso, non fa altro che completarli e renderli una coppia vera e propria. Ma un conto è essere morsi dal dubbio che esista di più, o pensarci di tanto in tanto, un altro è avere la consapevolezza d’essere già in una relazione romantica. E per il suo primo ufficiale pareva decisamente ovvio.  
«Non credo proprio, Spock. Facciamo sesso e la mattina dopo neanche ci guardiamo negli occhi. Non abbiamo mai parlato di quel che facciamo e delle nostre, delle…» incespica su quelle parole, nonostante glielo abbia praticamente già confessato, adesso che lo ribadisce sembra quasi assumere maggior valore. «Dei sentimenti che proviamo l’uno per l’altro» insiste Jim. «Sempre che tu ne provi, di affetto per me, perché sei così chiuso che non sembra che una metà di te sia umana. Il pensiero che parte dei tuoi geni siano simili ai miei mi pare del tutto impossibile.»  
«Ed è necessario parlare?»  
«Ma certo che sì! Spock, facciamo sesso e si presume che due come noi che lavorano tutto il giorno a stretto contatto debbano sapere cosa sono l’uno per l’altro, se due amici, due amici che fanno sesso di tanto in tanto e lasciano fuori i sentimenti, oppure una coppia vera e propria.»  
«Cosa di preciso gradiresti per noi?» gli domanda Spock ad un certo punto, è allora che lo riconosce. È sempre lo stesso: diretto e sincero e poco incline a capire certe cose. Solleva il viso e lo guarda negli occhi, percepisce lo stesso tono indifferente di poco prima, la medesima parvenza di disinteresse e nei tratti del volto. Tuttavia c’è qualcosa in lui, forse il protendersi delle spalle e le mani non più intrecciate dietro la schiena, ma lungo il corpo, vibranti. Come se fremesse. Il che è decisamente atipico, dato che non si scompone mai e per nessuna ragione. La domanda che gli ha appena posto lascia ad intendere che è curioso, ma più che altro gli pare desideroso di sapere, quasi sia dominato da una lieve bramosia appena accennata. Come se desiderasse baciarlo o abbracciarlo, ma non avesse il coraggio di farlo. Ma magari è solo suggestione e tutto quel che percepisce è la sua tensione ed il proprio, di fremere. Pertanto prende un respiro profondo prima di farsi più vicino, dopodiché gli parla e lo fa sperando di non apparire troppo patetico.  
«Voglio che me lo dici, Spock. Amarti la notte non mi basta più, voglio farlo sempre e come compagni. Io e te in una relazione. Voglio che parliamo di ciò che abbiamo e che la notte la trascorri tutta con me, se te ne vai alle tre del mattino è perché mi dici che hai da fare, non perché scappi senza svegliarmi. Ti amo e no, non posso farci niente. Sono certo che il fatto che sei il mio primo ufficiale non cambierà niente, entrambi manterremmo un rapporto professionale fuori dal nostro privato e sono sicuro che tu per primo non ti lasceresti offuscare dai sentimenti. Mi chiedi cosa voglio? Te, voglio te. Sempre.»

 

Il fatto che dopo aver detto quelle parole Spock lo abbia baciato, lascia ad intendere a Jim diverse cose tra cui la sensazione che ciò che hanno muterà radicalmente nei tempi a venire. Spock gli dice qualcosa (tra un bacio e l’altro) parole che non comprende, parole che gli sono sconosciute e di cui al momento nulla gli importa. Avranno tempo per discutere, adesso a Jim basta avere la certezza che lo facciano. Ora ha altro a cui badare perché la lingua di Spock sta lambendo le sue labbra, lo sta baciando in un modo diverso da come ha fatto fino ad ora. Non sono sfuggenti tocchi da amante, carezze rubate che si perdono in una notte evanescente, quelli sono baci che danno consapevolezza. Danno loro la sicurezza di stare insieme e dicono (finalmente) a tutta la nave, anzi all’universo intero che Jim e Spock da quel momento in avanti saranno un tutt’uno. Non sa, Jim, se sia per via delle loro dita intrecciate o per trasporto che Spock mostra d’avere, se sia perché lo sta baciando come si bacia un compagno di vita e non uno di letto, ma in quei tocchi ci sente amore. E non potrebbe essere più felice.

 

   
 **Fine**  



	4. T’hai’la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la versione di Spock. I titoli dei singoli capitoli sono identici ai precedenti, ma in vulcaniano. T’hai’la: amico. Sa-kai: fretello. E Sh'at ashau: quest’ultimo è un’interpretazione perché il concetto di amante non esiste propriamente in lingua vulcaniana. Esiste l’idea di sposo e di amore, ma non di amante. Pertanto per tradurre qualcosa che fosse simile ho dovuto ingegnarmi, quello che ne è uscito è “suo amato” penso sia ciò che più gli si avvicina. Se si va a vedere infatti il concetto più simile è t’hy’la, ma lo volevo evitare specie perché l’associazione t’hy’la/amante è più fanon che canon.
> 
> Infine una nota sullo stile, da un punto di vista di costruzione narrativa, di schema sintattico e linguaggio, questa versione è diversa dalla precedente (specie nelle prossime due shot). È una questione di visione e di come li interpreto e se, in quanto umano, Jim me lo immagino più prolisso e lirico in termini di pensieri, Spock non riesco a non vedermelo come asciutto e asettico. Quindi troverete più paratassi, più frasi brevi e concise, più concetti espressi in maniera distaccata. È vero che Spock è per metà umano, ma io credo che la logica sia innanzitutto controllo e questo prevalga su ogni aspetto del suo modo di fare o pensare. Quindi, detto questo, quella che vedrete è una mia interpretazione, vi sconsiglio di leggere se non condividete. Questo vale per tutte le mie storie e non solo per questa, in fondo la mia visione è mia, ma è punto di vista. E io non voglio offendere nessuno. Se sto mettendo vigliaccamente le mani avanti? Certo che lo sto facendo, ma si sa che difetto grandemente e che pecco sapendo di peccare.  
> Koa

Al giovane tenente Spock non capita spesso di venir convocato da un superiore al centro di comando, tuttavia da che l’Enterprise staziona nel bacino di carenaggio in attesa della nomina del nuovo capitano, sembra non fare altro se non entrare ed uscire da uffici amministrativi. Il primo colloquio lo ha avuto con l’ammiraglio Norrington, già una settimana fa. Prevedibile, si è detto appena ha ricevuto la convocazione, dato che l’ammiraglio è responsabile degli assegnamenti del personale. Spock ha avuto immediatamente ben chiaro che cosa volesse da lui e non si è stupito affatto, dopo che questi gli ha mostrato l’elenco dei capitani che lo hanno richiesto. Chi come ufficiale scientifico e chi, addirittura, come secondo in comando.  
«Lei è fortemente desiderato, tenente» gli ha detto, con sul volto quello che Spock ha interpretato come un sorriso. Illogico. Ha pensato, provando a capire che cosa quell’umano trovasse di buffo. Molti degli incarichi offertigli sono interessanti e taluni addirittura degni di nota (come quella cattedra in Accademia) però no, non ci trova niente di divertente. E mentre cammina lungo il corridoio che lo porta nell’ufficio del capitano Kirk, che lo ha chiamato pretendendo di parlargli di persona, Spock non riesce a non pensare a quanto strani siano questi terrestri. Naturalmente è abituato ad averci a che fare, oltre al fatto che sua madre è umana, ha vissuto per anni sull’Enterprise. Ciononostante, ancora deve fare l’abitudine alla loro illogicità. Al loro essere emotivi in ogni cosa facciano e alla tendenza, perenne, a non seguire mai la via della ragione. Spock si è detto che se dovesse tornare su di una nave spaziale, di certo sarebbe sotto il comando di un ufficiale rigoroso e logico come lo era stato Christopher Pike. Sarebbe la scelta più ovvia per un vulcaniano. Per questo sta vagliando le offerte che gli arrivano e lo sta facendo attentamente, non ha intenzione di commettere errori di valutazione.  
  
  
Non ha però ancora ben chiaro quanto un terrestre possa lasciarlo allibito, almeno fino a che non incontra quel Kirk. James Tiberius Kirk per la precisione, detto Jim. Spock lo conosce, anche se più che altro di fama, ha sentito molto parlare di lui. Terrestre. Da poco ha passato i trent’anni, ma ha già una lunga carriera alle spalle. Nonostante sia nato negli Stati Uniti, sulla Terra, ha vissuto tutta la vita nello spazio ed infatti l’arruolamento in Accademia è avvenuto molto giovane quando, di ritorno da Taurus, Kirk ha deciso per la Flotta Stellare. Possiede un rullino di servizio notevole, di certo avrebbe sì meritato il comando di una nave stellare come l’Enterprise, ma Spock lo ritiene tutto sommato troppo giovane e con poca esperienza di comando alle spalle. Tuttavia non è la sua prematura età ad impensierirlo, quanto alcuni dati che ha raccolto. Kirk è stato il primo (ed unico) ad aver superarto il test della Kobayashi Maru. Prima di lui nessuno è riuscito in una simile impresa. Da un punto di vista prettamente teorico questo dovrebbe far capire quanto notevoli siano le sue capacità, quello che Spock non riesce ad accettare, è il fatto che ha Kirk barato per superare la prova. Non è tollerabile che un cadetto imbrogli per passare un esame. Non è ammissibile che il consiglio accademico lo premi con un nota di merito per: “la straordinaria inventiva”. I dubbi di Spock riguardo questo capitano Kirk non si limitano a questo però, di contro ci sono anche quelle voci che da tempo circolano alla base, chiacchiere di corridoio perlopiù. Dicerie a cui un vulcaniano non dovrebbe dare peso, perché troppo spesso si tratta di notizie senza alcun fondamento. Quelle voci insistenti sono giunte troppe volte alle sue orecchie, perché si tratti di illazioni; sono pettegolezzi è vero, ma piuttosto fondati. Quel giovane capitano è istintivo, passionale, svenevole con qualunque essere vivente di bell’aspetto, queste non sono di certo le caratteristiche primarie che un membro della Flotta deve possedere, specie chi porta sulle spalle la responsabilità di altri individui e di un’astronave come l’Enterprise.  
  
  
Kirk non ha specificato la natura del colloquio, ma è plausibile che si tratti un’offerta d’incarico, richiesta che, considerando i dati in suo possesso, sicuramente rifiuterà. Anche se al momento non ha ancora vagliato con attenzione e logica nessuna delle proposte che ha ricevuto, Spock è più che certo di sapere che quel Jim Kirk non fa per lui. Tornare sull’Enterprise sarebbe senz’altro interessante e soprattutto per un incarico scientifico, ma sotto il comando di un capitano del genere, di sicuro non sarebbe un’opzione valida. Ha raccolto abbastanza su di lui per aver inquadrato perfettamente il tipo d’uomo, con quella sua indole a trasgredire le regole e a fare solo e soltanto ciò che gli dicono le emozioni, Spock sa che non potrebbe esistere individuo meno adatto al suo rigore vulcaniano. E se quell’umano insisterà, lui nemmeno esiterà nel dirglielo. È quindi con ferma determinazione, su di un viso impassibile e con una mente mai così tanto dominata dalla logica, che apre la porta di quel piccolo ufficio dopo aver ottenuto il permesso d’entrare. La stanza che è stata assegnata come ufficio a Kirk non è molto grande, ma data la temporaneità della sua permanenza a San Francisco, trova la scelta tutto sommato molto logica. Essendo vulcaniano, Spock è portato immediatamente a notare il lato estetico di qualcosa e quindi non può non badare all’essenzialità dell’ufficio, abbellito soltanto da due fotografie appese alle pareti e da alcuni oggetti che ne arredano la scrivania. Saluta il proprio superiore prima di dare una rapida occhiata alla stanza, una scrivania, qualche sedia e una grande finestra che dà sul cortile interno. Pochi elementi d’arredo ed in particolare un mappamondo terrestre, sicuramente antico, sistemato sul ripiano che attira la sua attenzione. Spock è sempre stato affascinato da simili artefatti, la storia della Terra è senza dubbio interessante e ancora di più lo sono gli oggetti d’epoca. Ma non si sofferma a parlarne perché c’è ben altro al momento che attira la sua attenzione e la catalizza in modo assoluto. James Kirk se ne sta seduto alla scrivania, non è rigido, ma rilassato. In una postura che dovrebbe non addirsi ad un membro della Flotta Stellare in servizio, ma che su di lui pare così giusta e perfetta, da fargli rivedere in una sola prima occhiata tutte le sue convinzioni in proposito. Tiene le mani incrociate sopra l’addome ed un sorriso, che non ha mai visto su nessuno, gli dipinge il volto. Spock è abituato ai sorrisi. Sua madre ne faceva davvero tanti quando vivevano insieme su Vulcano. Ha imparato a riconoscerli e a capire quando un sorriso è malizioso e quando di divertimento. Anche se crescendo ha disimparato il perché un adulto cosciente dovrebbe sorridere, tuttora si ritiene in grado di distinguerne uno dolce e materno, da un altro più beffardo. Quello che però Kirk porta in volto pare contenere entrambe quelle sfumature: i tratti dello sguardo sono delicati, ma maliziosi al tempo stesso. Le espressioni del volto sono provocatorie, ma determinate e sicure. C’è una profondità illogica in quegli occhi grandi ed incredibilmente espressivi. Una complessità caratteriale che pare arrivare in superficie e che (non sa come) riesce a cogliere. Ed è assurdo, e illogico, e incomprensibile. Non capisce come mai quell’umano lo attragga tanto e perché, nonostante l’evidente bellezza esteriore, questo fatto lo irretisca ancora di più. E non dovrebbe dirlo, ma è bellissimo. È ammaliante e Spock ci si ritrova impigliato.  
  
  
No. Deve capire e ragionare con logica. Piega la testa da un lato in un vano tentativo d’apparire distaccato, osserva quegli occhi espressivi guardarlo come mai nessuno ha fatto prima. Gli esseri umani... Lui, figlio di due mondi, li conosce piuttosto bene. Sa quali siano le loro qualità e dove si annidino i difetti; ovviamente ne mal tollera l’emotività e il loro dover sempre esternare le emozioni addirittura parlandone, nei momenti meno opportuni. Però quegli occhi e il modo in cui lo fissano, sono strabilianti. Spock è sicuro di non aver mai visto nulla del genere, niente di così drammaticamente espressivo. Quello sguardo è insistente e lo vuole irretire. Sono gli occhi di un capitano che, pur non avendogli ancora detto nulla, ha già messo tutto perfettamente in chiaro. Lo vuole con sé sull’Enterprise e non accetterà un no come risposta, ed è a quel punto che Spock si ritrova perduto. Soprattutto perché l’umano sorride e lo fa in maniera provocatoria, ma non gli pare che abbia cattive intenzioni quanto piuttosto sembra lo stia sfidando. Ed è allora che Spock si rende conto di non star ragionando con logica perché quella non è una sicurezza. Non è una deduzione formulata su basi scientifiche, ma una sensazione. E i vulcaniani non hanno sensazioni. Non ragionano seguendo l’istinto come invece ora lui sta facendo, protendendosi verso quel capitano ancora seduto alla sua scrivania ed avvicinandosi a lui, come se ne fosse irrimediabilmente attirato. L’istinto gli dice d’avvicinarsi e di farlo il più possibile, ma lui no. Non può. E non deve neanche ipotizzarlo. Perché Spock è un figlio di Vulcano e ciò a cui sta pensando è insensato e contro la sua natura.  
  
“Tu però sei anche umano” gli urla una vocina nella testa, mentre fa ogni cosa in suo potere per controllarsi. Si ferma. Si blocca lì sul posto facendo di tutto pur di non rimanere irretito da quello sguardo magnetico e soggiogato da quel paio di occhi meravigliosi. Sta per parlargli perché, incredibilmente, nessuno dei due ha ancora accennato a volerlo fare. Eppure, sembrano essersi detti già tutto. E subito dopo, quando il capitano Kirk si decide ad alzarsi dalla scrivania e a raggiungerlo, le parole che pronuncia sembrano quasi essere di troppo. Perché se ne sarebbe reso conto molto tempo dopo, ma Spock ci si stava crogiolando in quel non parlare. In quell’affascinante gioco di sguardi.    
  
  
«La voglio con me sull’Enterprise, come mio primo ufficiale» esordisce quell’umano, ma a sorprenderlo è la quella ferma determinazione. Il tono secco e risoluto con cui glielo ha detto, come se lo stesse più che altro ordinando, piuttosto che chiedendo. E infatti di nuovo la vede, la provocazione: lo sta sfidando ad accettare. Ciò che però più di tutto lo ammutolisce, è il fatto che paia una persona totalmente diversa da quella che ha visto soltanto pochi istanti prima. Non più un modo di fare lascivo, ma una fredda determinazione. È come se si fosse messo una maschera che preclude a Spock la possibilità di cogliere le emozioni. Nessuna gli arriva. Nessuna. Fatta eccezione per la determinazione. Quella è più che evidente.  
«L’incarico è per comandante» continua Kirk «pertanto se accetta le arriverà una promozione prima dell’imbarco.» Strana precisazione, pensa Spock arcuando un sopracciglio e lasciandosi sfuggire per un momento un’ombra di stupore, subito ricacciata indietro da un granitico controllo. È strano e insolito il fatto che un umano, un semplice essere umano come ne ha conosciuti e visti tanti da che è arrivato sulla Terra, sia in grado di prenderlo in quel modo. Di irretirlo e allo stesso tempo essere tanto freddo e logico, tanto vulcaniano in certi atteggiamenti. Lui però non si fa attirare oltre, deve essere distaccato e gli pare più che corretto il fargli presente che ha ricevuto tante offerte e che, quindi, non ha ancora idea di quale sarà il suo futuro. O almeno è quello che gli impone di pensare il rigido controllo che ha nel cervello. Però c’è un lato di lui, la sua metà umana, quella che se ne sta seppellita a fondo, laggiù da qualche parte tra cuore e cervello, che grida che (in effetti) Spock non sta facendo altro se non cedere a quella provocazione. Sta rispondendo colpo su colpo a quell’affascinante capitano Kirk e no, non lo vuole nemmeno ammettere.  
  
«Ho ricevuto molte offerte» precisa e la sua voce non s’incrina, non lascia trasparire nulla se non pacata fermezza. «Il capitano Roscow mi vuole come suo primo ufficiale; l’ammiraglio Norrington invece vorrebbe darmi il comando dell’Interceptor. Il direttore Chesterfield gradirebbe che insegnassi in Accademia. Potrei continuare, dato che l’elenco è lungo, ma non mi pare il caso. Il vanto non è una caratteristica della mia specie.» E lo dice con tono piatto e perfettamente controllato, ignorando completamente quelle grida del suo lato terrestre che gli dicono che non è altro se non un bugiardo. Come ha fatto? Si domanda Spock. Come è possibile che quel Jim abbia tirato fuori la sua metà terrestre, dopo così tanto tempo che non emergeva.  
«Ipotizzavo che avesse ricevuto altre richieste» annuisce Kirk, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri e catalizzando su di sé tutta la sua attenzione. «Perché dovrebbe accettare di venire sull’Enterprise? In fondo come potrei competere io, con il comando dell’Interceptor? O con un incarico da professore, sarebbe a posto a vita se accettasse. Se ne starebbe comodamente sistemato qui a San Francisco, il clima è anche piuttosto caldo in certi periodi dell’anno e so che voi altri siete molto suscettibili a riguardo. Quindi ha ragione: chi sono io a confronto?» Kirk conclude con una risata, ma non è la sua sfacciataggine a colpire Spock, quanto piuttosto certi dettagli su ciò che ha appena detto. Ha preso informazioni su di lui, sa chi è, sa di sua madre. Sembra anche conoscere molto bene anche i vulcaniani ed è allora che non può non domandarsi quante cose ancora sappia. Fino a che punto sarebbe disposto a spingersi pur di ottenere ciò che vuole. Per avere lui. Sembra un capriccio ed è lì che lo vuole stanare, non cederà ad un fanciullesco ricatto. Non lo farà mai. Pertanto non si preoccupa d’apparire ancora più duro nella risposta che dà, o di sembrare infastidito.  
«La sua fama è ben nota, capitano Kirk, io so perfettamente chi è lei. Istintivo, passionale, illogico, troppo giovane per comandare una nave stellare. Nel test della Kobayashi Maru ha barato e lo ha fatto esclusivamente per superare una prova creata per essere impossibile.»  
«È perché non credo nelle soluzioni senza via d’uscita» lo interrompe, subito. Ed è allora che per la prima volta, Spock vede in quel terrestre uno sguardo limpido e sincero. E ovviamente ciò non fa che confonderlo ancora di più, perché gli ha mostrato così tante emozioni in poco tempo, che ne è stordito e si ritrova spaesato e in un certo senso, arreso.  
«Spesso si caccia nei guai per via del suo essere ribelle e poco ligio ai regolamenti» prosegue Spock, ma alle sue stesse orecchie appare ben poco convinto. Gli sembra di essere una preda che si divincola al morso di un Selhat, ormai senza via di scampo e perdente.  
«Inoltre» prosegue «la sua condotta svenevole e l’indole romantica giocano a suo sfavore nel settanta punto cinque percento delle volte in cui s’imbatte in un individuo di bell’aspetto, sia questo di qualunque razza o sesso.»  
«Oh, andiamo, Spock, non darà retta ai pettegolezzi?» ribatte Jim (da quando ha iniziato a chiamarlo a quel modo?) prontamente senza lasciarsi intimorire. Pare essere, in fin dei conti, molto più tenace di quanto appaia.  
«Mi limito ad esporre i fatti. Se accettassi di servire a bordo dell’Enterprise sarebbe ostico per me collaborare con un individuo tanto illogico ed emotivo. Io, in quanto vulcaniano, prediligerei il rigore del capitano Roscow.»  
«Da quel che ne so, lei è anche umano.» Ostinato. E non demorde, non accenna a farlo e a Spock tutto quello inizia a piacere. Ma ancora non vuole cedere, perché è un vulcaniano e non può lasciarsi sopraffare dalle emozioni.  
«Sono nato su Vulcano, pertanto sono vulcaniano e seguo esclusivamente la via della logica.»  
«Già, ma ora non è sul suo pianeta, ma qui: immerso nell’illogicità di noi terrestri. E se ha servito su una nave di umani per anni, sotto il comando di Pike, mi viene da pensare che non sia tanto allergico a noi, o sbaglio?»  
«Continui» dice Spock, e giunto a quel punto gli pare insensato dibattersi. Inutile e privo di senso perché è evidente che Kirk vuole dirgli qualcosa e che freme dall’impeto di parlare, ma che fa ogni cosa pur di trattenersi. Quindi lo invita a proseguire e a dirgli tutto.  
«Continuo?»  
«A parlare. Non mi ha detto tutto, non è vero?»  
  
  
James Kirk non ha fatto che sorprenderlo da che, soltanto cinque minuti prima, Spock è entrato in quel piccolo ufficio. Dapprima lo ha stupito con la sua, sì, con la sua sfacciata bellezza e poi con tutte quelle emozioni potenti che gli ha gettato addosso. Ancora una volta però, il giovane tenente vulcaniano comprende di star sottovalutando i terrestri perché più continua ad avere a che fare con Kirk, più questi lo sorprende. Perché è un continuo mescolarsi di umanità e rigore, di logica e insensatezza e questo più di tutto, persino dell’incredibile splendore dei suoi occhi, ad irretirlo. E lì, mentre Kirk ride di cuore e Spock arcua un sopracciglio in un modo che ormai è divenuto meccanico, che per la prima volta si chiede come sarebbe lo stare sotto al suo comando. Come potrebbe essere vedere quel sorriso ogni giorno o discutere sulla logica con lui.  
«Non voglio un primo ufficiale che mi dica sempre di sì e che accetti i miei ordini ciecamente, non voglio qualcuno che mi lecchi i piedi solo per ottenere una promozione. Pretendo che il mio secondo in comando sia sincero, diretto e non si faccia remore nel dirmi come la pensa. Qualcuno che mi dica se sto sbagliando e perché. Voglio qualcuno come lei. Lo so che è la persona giusta per quest’incarico. Sa tenermi testa, è il miglior scienziato della Flotta e conosce l’Enterprise. Lo so che la sua logica non le permette di capire, ma il mio istinto mi dice che la devo avere con me.»  
  
  
Kirk gli si fa più vicino, ad una distanza che per un vulcaniano è già considerata troppo intima per poter essere lecita. Per un breve e fugace momento, addirittura, in lui nasce un’emozione nuova: speranza. È illogico e non deve. Non può. Non è permesso. Non è… sensato! Eppure la sente distintamente: la ferma speranza che quel bel terrestre gli si avvicini ancora un poco e lo baci, in un modo molto poco vulcaniano e troppo umano, perché quel pensiero possa esser stato fatto da lui. Però non lo fa, non lo accarezza e non lo bacia nemmeno e Spock non sa se esserne più sollevato o deluso. Semplicemente Kirk si ferma e lo guarda. Con quegli occhi incredibilmente espressivi. E per lunghi momenti lui, il figlio di due mondi, ricambia quel già tanto familiare guardarsi. E ne è talmente preso, che non si sofferma nemmeno a quantificare perché il suo cervello fatichi anche solo a mettere di filato una frase sensata.  
  
  
Controllo. Deve riprendere il controllo anche se al momento gli pare impossibile. Lo deve fare. A questo punto non è solo necessario. È vitale.  
«Istinto?» mormora, poco più tardi. «Come ho detto: illogico. Prendere decisioni basandosi su qualcosa di insensato come l’istinto, non porterà lei e la sua astronave a nulla di buono.»  
«Ed è proprio per questo che ho bisogno di lei. Diavolo, Spock, lei mi serve davvero! La sua sapienza, la sua esperienza, la sua logica… Lo so che non è fatto per starsene ad insegnare a delle reclute troppo distratte per poterla stare a sentire. Se ha deciso di venire sulla Terra è anche per via del suo spirito d’avventura; so che è affascinato dalla mia offerta, glielo leggo negli occhi. Esploreremo la galassia e lo faremo insieme, non so lei, ma io trovo la prospettiva molto più che interessante.»  
  
  
Forse sono state le parole che ha utilizzato o magari perché quel discorso ha suscitato in Spock un moto d’ammirazione leggero. Ma si ritrova suo malgrado a voler saperne di più su quell’umano. Si rende conto di volerlo studiare da vicino, perché ha bisogno di capire come sia possibile che lo confonda tanto. Quindi cede. D’altra parte gli incarichi prestigiosi non gli sono mai interessati. Se avesse voluto davvero insegnare lo avrebbe fatto già anni fa o perlomeno, non si sarebbe arruolato nella Flotta. No, Spock ama esplorare e viaggiare. Quel Jim pare averlo intuito ed ha fatto quindi pressione sul punto più giusto. È allora che lo ammette dicendosi che, tutto sommato, l’idea di portare logica laddove un capitano si mostra tanto scostante, sarebbe già di per sé un’avventura affascinante. Quindi accetta e quando lo fa, il suo tono è fermo e diretto e lo sguardo non indugia nemmeno per un attimo.  
  
«Accetto.» Già nella sua mente prendono forma molti dei discorsi che di lì a poco dovranno affrontare. Questioni che riguardano la nave e l’equipaggio perché per poter stare al suo fianco, avrà bisogno di capire di che tipo di ufficiali si vuole circondare. Naturalmente ha delle proposte e sta già per chiedergli quale timoniere ha scelto, quando questi lo precede.  
«Lei gioca a scacchi, signor Spock?» Non dovrebbe essere allibito, ma lo è. E non dovrebbe nemmeno mostrare emozioni, ma lo fa. Arcua un sopracciglio facendo vedere tutta la propria sorpresa. La sua riposta è sincera e immediata, naturale così come l’idea che, timida, dentro di lui nasce. È una cosa di cui gli ha parlato sua madre quando era un bambino. Amico. Ed è mentre mormora un flebile sì, che quel concetto e quel termine iniziano a girargli per la mente. Così come l’ipotesi che, un giorno, forse, lui e Jim potrebbero anche essere amici.  
  
  
  
 **Fine**


	5. Sa-kai

«Dove diavolo siamo capitati?» È il dottor McCoy a spezzare il silenzio anche se, tecnicamente, da che sono sbarcati su Zlato II e hanno incontrato i primi abitanti, l’ufficiale medico dell’Enterprise non ha fatto altro se non borbottare. Spock si rende perfettamente conto che se non fosse per il suo ben noto contegno vulcaniano o per la presenza del capitano, che in ogni caso non sembra badare alle insulse domande del dottore, lo avrebbe già azzittito. Naturalmente, Spock non può negare il fatto che McCoy abbia ragione perché Zlato II, pianeta di classe M mai esplorato dalla Federazione, non è il luogo che si aspettavano di trovare. Le uniche informazioni in loro possesso sono state reperite da antichi database vulcaniani, fino ad ora gli unici ad essere entrati in contatto con quella civiltà già più di duecento anni prima. Stando alle notizie avrebbe dovuto essere un pianeta a precurvatura in rapido sviluppo e invece gli alieni appaiono come primitivi ed ostili. Spock si ritrova ad osservarli e a farlo con fare confuso mentre al suo fianco, il capitano Kirk pare tendersi e farlo impercettibilmente. Nessuno della squadra sembra averci fatto caso, ma d’altra parte, Spock sa benissimo d’avere con il proprio superiore una sorta di atipica affinità. Con il tempo ha imparato a notare le sfumature, piccole espressioni che appaiono per brevi momenti sul volto di quel giovane e sfacciato capitano terrestre. Non è un’abilità che ha sviluppato da un giorno all’altro; di quei primi tempi al suo fianco, Spock ricorda principalmente tanta confusione. Stare a stretto contatto però lo ha aiutato ad intuire almeno un lato del suo carattere. Lo ha studiato, osservato, ha provato a capire che tipo di persona fosse, ha cercato di intuirne i pensieri. Adesso, il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise, sa molto sul suo capitano, ma è anche ben conscio del fatto che Jim è un individuo molto più complesso di quanto non sembri ad un primo impatto. Nasconde un animo sfaccettato, James T. Kirk e il solo pensiero di svelare poco a poco il suo animo, è intrigante e affascinante. Interessante al pari dell’avventura che vive ogni giorno a bordo dell’Enterprise. Già perché Jim ha un carattere complesso e di difficile interpretazione: spesso è mosso da un forte senso di giustizia, applica le regole e quando lo fa, agisce sempre in maniera logica e ragionata. In altre situazioni però, in lui prende il sopravvento l’istinto e il suo modo di pensare e comportarsi diventa insensato. Eppure, anche quando segue linee comportamentali date da schemi illogici e imprevedibili, Jim riesce sempre a far volgere le situazioni nel modo che gli è più opportuno. Se fosse terrestre e non vulcaniano, Spock direbbe che è un uomo fortunato. Se pensasse un po’ più come il dottor McCoy, direbbe che quella di Kirk è tutta questione di buona sorte. Ma Spock è prima di tutto figlio di Sarek e non crede in qualcosa di illogico ed effimero come la fortuna. Essa non esiste perché non ha fondamenti scientifici, tanto che gli umani la evocano come se fosse qualcosa di magico. No. L’universo è scienza e matematica. I calcoli probabilistici sono la sola cosa che dà loro la possibilità di fornire una spiegazione agli insensati successi di Jim Kirk. Come al solito però, il primo ufficiale Spock si sente spaccato a metà, e mentre una parte di lui rimane fermamente convinta del fatto che la ragione sia la sola spiegazione, un lato di lui è quasi sicuro che il capitano sia una specie di Dio a cui è concessa un’immensa fortuna. Ricaccia indietro quell’assurdo pensiero non appena lo formula, tentando di riportare l’attenzione sugli alieni che ha davanti a sé. Controllo. Deve riprendere il controllo perché quello non è il momento più opportuno per provare a capire Jim. Sposta lo sguardo su di lui e lo osserva per brevi istanti: è ancora teso, ma fa ogni cosa pur di non darlo a vedere. La sua priorità è far sì che la squadra sia al sicuro, del resto poco gli importa, specie perché (giustamente) il capitano è certo che gli zlataniani siano imprevedibili. Quelli che ha di fronte sono un gruppetto di pochi individui, ma di sicuro non sono i soli a popolare il pianeta.

 

Si risveglia appena nota Jim protendersi verso il gruppetto di ostili, lui invece dovrebbe riportare l’attenzione su quanto sta per accadere, ma è come se non potesse non starsene lì a riflettere su quanto sia sorprendente il modo di fare di quel terrestre. Ancora adesso, dopo più di un anno al suo fianco fatica a capire come faccia il capitano ad essere così straordinario e che cosa nasconda ancora quella mente splendida. Però sta imparando, Spock e forse è merito di quell’affinità che indubbiamente scorre tra loro e che troppe volte lo irrita. Non deve provare simili sentimenti, ma il non riuscire ad afferrare la complessità dell’animo del suo capitano, lo indispone. È come se ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in loro, in quel rapporto strano che hanno. Anche adesso, ad esempio, sa cosa sta provando e ciò non è spiegabile in termini di logica. Il capitano è teso e non solo lo nota dalla postura rigida, dalla mano pronta ad afferrare il phaser sistemato nella cintola, dagli occhi sottili e dalla bocca contratta, ma soprattutto lo sente: sente tutta la sua tensione. È preoccupato e Spock lo sa, non ha idea di come sia possibile che riesca ad intuire tanto bene certe cosse di lui e non si vuole nemmeno interrogare. Perché, lentamente, il suo granitico rigore sta iniziando a prendere il sopravvento su quella metà umana che lo fa sragionare. Rifletterà, ovviamente, su quelle strane sensazioni e su quanto riesca ad essere incredibilmente intuitivo, per essere un vulcaniano. Ma non adesso. Riporta lo sguardo sul capitano: è fermo al suo fianco ed è nervoso. Le loro spalle si scontrano e si sfiorano di tanto in tanto. Il contatto è piacevole e permette a Spock di infondergli un po’ di sicurezza. Addirittura si volta verso di lui, ne studia lo sguardo e lo vede intento a pensare. Sa che sta vagliando la situazione e che sta cercando di capire in cosa hanno sbagliato. Lo conosce e sa che formula simili pensieri anche se si dice che non dovrebbe (perché non è il momento opportuno). Sta infatti per fargli notare di concentrarsi, dicendolo forse più a sé stesso che a Jim, quando Checov lo precede.

«Capitano, guardi là!» esclama il giovane russo, indicando un gruppo di zlataniani spuntare da dietro le colline.  
«Saranno un centinaio» interviene invece il dottore.  
«Capitano, le suggerisco di teletrasportaci sull’Enterprise. Il numero di zlataniani che ci circonda inizia ad essere elevato e se cinque uomini sono innocui, un centinaio (come dice il dottore) potrebbero essere pericolosi.» Lo vede annuire, dopodiché estrarre il comunicatore e chiamare l’Enterprise. Andarsene da lì è la sola azione logica che si possa fare, di certo la prima cosa che farà una volta tornato a bordo sarà capire il perché di un simile errore, occorreranno indagini approfondite: il capitano vorrà delle risposte e dargliele sarà suo compito in quanto primo ufficiale scientifico.  
«Scotty, dobbiamo filare via da qui subito, ci porti immediatamente a bordo.»  
_«Non possiamo, capitano, c’è un guasto alla matrice di teletrasporto. Mi servirà del tempo.»_  
«Quanto?»  
_«Devo ricostruire tutto e…»_  
«Quanto tempo, Scott?»  
_«Due ore al massimo. Posso far scendere una navetta, se siete in difficoltà.»_  
«No, abbiamo contaminato questo luogo a sufficienza. Troveremo un nascondiglio, torni al lavoro e ci contatti subito appena avrà finito.»  
_«Sì, signore. Scott, chiudo.»_

 

Il primo ufficiale Spock ha sempre considerato il proprio capitano e diretto superiore innanzitutto come un uomo da rispettare. Seppur, in quanto vulcaniano, sia mosso da evidenti dubbi e pregiudizi circa il suo essere troppo umano, dopo, si è ritrovato a doversi ricredere. Ha cambiato idea e con il tempo è diventato anche suo amico. Sono state le partite a scacchi ad avvicinarli più di tutto il resto, più delle missioni, più dei pasti condivisi. Lui e Jim trascorrono le serate insieme a parlare e a muovere pedine, è stato così che sono diventati amici. Spock non ha mai avuto un amico. Molti conoscenti, tanti colleghi, ma di amici nessuno. Sua madre quando era bambino diceva che sperava che un giorno ne avrebbe avuto uno e che niente è più bello che condividere le proprie esperienze con un amico. Dei racconti di Amanda, Spock ricorda l’incomprensione. Il non riuscire a capire, nonostante gli sforzi, il significato di quelle parole troppo umane ed illogiche per avere un senso. Anche adesso, se ripensa a quel che lei gli diceva e al significato dal termine amico, si rende conto che su Jim è ancora più sbagliato. Lui non è un suo t’hai’la, ma il suo capitano e lo sarà sempre; anche se è perfettamente conscio dell’esistenza di un rispetto reciproco che va al di là della divisa che portano. Se Spock dovesse trovare una parola per definire il loro rapporto direbbe che lo considera come suo fratello. Anche se da un punto di vista prettamente logico, sarebbe insensato affermare che Jim è il suo sa-kai perché non hanno legami di sangue, né parentele lontane. Però sono talmente tante le affinità che possiedono, che Spock non riesce a concepire altra parola che vada bene per loro. O meglio ce n’è una, ma al momento è talmente insensata che la richiude in un angolo del cervello, deciso a non aprire mai più quella porta. Perché in quel momento la sola cosa che domina la sua mente è salvare quello stesso capitano che chiama fratello. E non c’è solo cieca fedeltà nei suoi intenti, ma un profondo desiderio di saperlo al sicuro. Anche se è insensato scindere due parti di una stessa persona, Spock lo fa e non ha timore di apparire illogico. Perché è come se Jim, per lui, fosse due persone differenti. C’è il suo capitano, Kirk e poi c’è il suo amico e fratello, Jim. E di certo Spock si trova ad un passo dalla follia, ma sa che entrambi devono essere tratti in salvo. Portar via tutti da lì e far sì che nessuno venga ferito o ucciso. Questo ha in mente Spock e questo ha intenzione di mettere in pratica. Ha un’idea e gliela propone. Il capitano non è contento perché non vuole che il suo primo ufficiale faccia tutto da solo, ma poi capisce che mettere la squadra al riparo dagli alieni anche a discapito di un solo membro, è l’azione più logica da compiere. Il bene dei molti. È quella la frase che, da vulcaniano, non fa altro che ripetergli fin dal primo giorno a San Francisco. Parole che il capitano rispetta perché ben conscio del fatto che sono più che sensate, per quanto riluttante si mostri ogni volta in cui Spock gli ribadisce il concetto che sì, il bene dei molti è più importante di quello di un solo individuo. E anche quella volta sembra che Jim se ne sia reso conto anche se è riluttante ad ammetterlo, mostrandosi decisamente più cocciuto del solito. Pertanto nega, il giovane Kirk, nega e lo fa vistosamente. Spock non ama ripetersi o ribadire concetti elementari a individui che dovrebbero essere dotati di un’intelligenza superiore come il capitano, ma si ritrova ad insistere affinché se ne vada e a farlo con determinazione.

«Capitano, è fondamentale che lei si metta al sicuro. Ho già elaborato uno stratagemma che dovrebbe essere efficace all’80.4 percento.»  
«E il restant…»  
«Ha ragione, Jim, andiamocene» interviene quindi il dottore, afferrando il capitano per una spalla e stringendo appena. A Spock quel contatto dà fastidio, lo irrita il fatto che il suo sa-kai venga toccato da un altro individuo; sente che è sbagliato e che ogni cosa diventa giusta solo quando lui lo tocca. Qualcosa prende a vibrare in lui e a farlo nel profondo. Controllo. Controllo e logica. Sopprimere le emozioni, il fastidio, la gelosia di vedere Jim dar retta a qualcuno che non sia lui. Perché sì, Jim ha dato retta a McCoy e non a lui, l’idea che sia sbagliato tutto quello si fa strada in lui e prende piede, troppo piede perché riesca a sopprimerlo. Ma ormai non conta più, perché se ne stanno andando, Jim è al sicuro e questo basta.

 

 

_oOoOo_

   
Il piano di Spock si basa su un concetto elementare: menti semplici si intimoriscono con stratagemmi banali. Sa che deve scacciare un cospicuo numero di persone e quindi ci vuole un trucco che possa far effetto su una consistente massa di individui. Non elabora nulla di complicato, ma da scienziato sa perfettamente come comportarsi. Tutto ciò che si limita a fare, è causare una reazione chimica con alcuni cristalli di pirovite che ha trovato lungo la strada ed altri di marnesio che ha notato poco lontano. Fumo. Quei due elementi combinati ne sprigionano tanto, dandogli modo di fuggire via. Non si sofferma ad osservare le reazioni degli zlataniani, lo fa dopo essersi messo in una postazione sicura. Si inerpica su un albero decisamente molto alto e una volta giunto in cima, guarda ed aspetta. Da dove si trova può tenere sotto controllo l’intera vallata e ha visto la direzione in cui è fuggita la squadra. Ciò di cui gli importa al momento sono solo gli alieni. Sono rimasti spaesati dalla reazione chimica, il fumo li ha separati, intimoriti e spaventati. Ci vuole un po’ perché tutto quel vapore si diradi, ma quando lo fa, questi fuggono via immediatamente rintanandosi oltre la collina. Non torneranno almeno fino a quando non si sentiranno al sicuro e ciò non avverrà ancora per molte ore. Spock si rovista in cerca del comunicatore, rendendosi conto che non ce l’ha. Gli è scivolata via la cintola, forse nella fuga, e ha perso anche il phaser. Tornare sui propri passi potrebbe essere pericoloso e non è detto che gli zlataniani non tornino o che si spaventino ancora con un trucco tanto semplice. Quindi decide di raggiungere subito il capitano e scende lungo l’albero, ma una volta giunto a metà perde la presa e scivola a terra. Cade pesantemente ed un taglio gli fa sanguinare copiosamente una gamba, ma non è il dolore ad impensierirlo quanto il fatto che la ferita sembra essere profonda. Deve raggiungerle Jim e il dottore, a questo punto non può fare altro e poi la logica e la disciplina lo aiuteranno a far sì che il dolore non precluda i suoi ragionamenti logici. Estrae il tricorder notando che indica tre segni vitali umani a 8.2 gradi nord a due miglia di distanza. È piuttosto lontano in effetti, ma il sole forte e quel caldo lo aiuteranno di certo a mantenere un equilibrio psicofisico. [1]

 

Dopo dieci minuti di marcia, Spock percepisce un rumore di passi che avanzano con fare regolare in sua direzione. Non vede chi sia a venirgli incontro, ma è sicuro che si tratti di un bipede e stia correndo. Pertanto si guarda attorno, è ferito e disarmato: deve nascondersi. Quei cespugli sono relativamente alti e celeranno la sua figura distesa. Si accuccia e rimane il silenzio, in attesa. Di principio non vede nulla, ma poi sente i passi rallentare e infine fermarsi proprio di fronte a dove si è imboscato. Si abbassa meglio che può e scosta l’erba alta di modo da poter vedere di chi si tratti, è allora che nota distintamente la divisa della Flotta: è lui.  
«Capitano!» La voce gli esce bassa e roca, ma sa che lui ha sentito lo stesso. Gli si avvicina, scosta l’erba e Spock lo nota subito, il suo sguardo andare diretto alla ferita. Seppur sia un umano controllato, in quel momento non riesce a nascondere la paura. Jim è preoccupato e anche se una parte della propria mente gli dice che un capitano del genere si prende a cuore il benessere di tutti i suoi uomini, una parte di sé gli urla che per il suo primo ufficiale, per lui, Jim si preoccupa un po’ di più.  
«La ferita non è grave» mormora in un tentativo di rassicurarlo.  
«Questo lo lasci decidere a McCoy, venga: andiamocene da questo posto.» Lo prende per un braccio, gli stringe la vita, ma Spock si lamenta e cerca di divincolarsi.  
«Riesco a camminare da solo» afferma con una sicurezza, che viene però totalmente ignorata. Non sta venendo abbracciato, non è da considerasi niente di simile perché il capitano lo sta solo aiutando a stare in piedi. Eppure, Spock si bea di quella sensazione. Sente il proprio cuore battere contro il fianco di Jim, il suo calore, il suo odore… ne è invaso, e gli piace. Capisce di amare quel contatto seppur sia un vulcaniano e trarre piacere fisico dalla vicinanza con un altro individuo è, oltre che poco lecito, del tutto illogico. Senza senso così come per quella strana unione che hanno. No. Spock non ci deve pensare adesso. Lo farà, prima o poi lo farà se lo promette. Ora però si gode semplicemente il momento e dando un po’ la scusa alla debolezza fisica, si crogiola in quel non abbraccio.

 

La grotta la raggiungono dopo una ventina di minuti di cammino, non ne è certo perché deve esser svenuto un paio di volte, ma a mente ha calcolato più o meno il tempo che hanno potuto impiegare, considerando la velocità dell’incedere. Non che questo sia di una qualche utilità, in effetti. La ferita continua a sanguinare e Spock è debole e più sta in piedi, più è stanco ed affaticato. Non lo ammette, ma vedere il dottore lo rincuora, almeno in parte. McCoy ha modi di fare bruschi, borbotta, si lamenta e non perde mai occasione per dargli del robot o dell’odioso goblin verde. Eppure, mentre è intento a fare il proprio lavoro, si carica di una delicatezza che Spock non ritiene sia plausibile possa esistere in una medesima persona. Quello stesso individuo che lo tratta come se fosse un computer e che si fa prendere spesso e volentieri da un’immotivata passione, è colui il quale sta armeggiando alla sua gamba e lo fa con modi delicati. Spock si rilassa e chiude gli occhi, lascia che McCoy lo curi mentre si rintana nella mente, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé. Non ha idea di quanto tempo potrebbe trascorrere a meditare, ma il dolore non è troppo acuto e quindi non avrà difficoltà a sopprimerlo. Chiude gli occhi e si concentra, sa come fare perché riesce perfettamente a giostrare le tecniche mentali vulcaniane. E adesso deve solo chiudere gli occhi. Solo chiudere gli occhi.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

È stremato. Ha impiegato molto più tempo del previsto ad eliminare il dolore da corpo e mente, ma adesso che ha finito, non sente più nulla. Persino l’ansia e l’apprensione per Jim è stata soppressa. Non prova nulla, Spock di Vulcano, ma come accade spesso da che è imbarcato sull’Enterprise, l’imprevedibilità di James Kirk ribalta d’improvviso la situazione. Lo vede avvicinarsi e chinarsi al suo fianco e quel che fa dopo rende tutto incontrollabile. Jim allunga la mano, trova la sua e la afferra, la stringe ed intreccia le dita alle sue. No. Non dovrebbe toccarlo a quel modo, non lì, non così. E forse è anche inverdito, ma un tocco del genere tanto privato e intimo, non è un qualcosa che si aspetta di ricevere. Un bacio vulcaniano è un contatto fisico e mentale, sa che probabilmente il capitano non ha idea di che cosa stia facendo, però non è quello a spaventarlo. Gli umani si toccano, sentono la necessità di entrare toccare altri individui sia della loro stessa specie che di qualunque altra, quindi è sicuro che in quel continuo sfiorarsi di mani ed intrecciarsi di dita, Kirk stia cercando niente di più che una sorta di rassicurazione emotiva. O addirittura potrebbe esserci nei suoi intenti il desiderio di confortarlo, per via della ferita riportata. Il problema infatti non è Jim e quello che ancora sta facendo, ma ciò che Spock sta percependo. Un contatto. Qualcosa che sente appena, come una corda che gli vibra in fondo all’anima. Un legame vulcaniano. E c’è tra di loro, tra lui e Jim, è piccolo e appena percettibile però esiste. È come se l’unione delle mani gliel’avesse fatto sentire, anche se in un eco lontano. Lui e Jim legati. Quello che ha pensato riguardo il loro atipico rapporto è quindi tutto vero. Quell’amicizia molto strana che li lega, quel suo riuscire ad intuirne i sentimenti pur non riuscendo ad arrivare ai suoi più intricati pensieri e poi quella parola che aveva ricacciato indietro e sepolto nella memoria e che adesso torna prepotente, quasi volesse tormentarlo. T’hy’la. Jim è il suo T’hy’la? Il legame che ha sentito, questo loro riuscire ad intendersi e l’attrazione magnetica che Spock sa di provare nei suoi confronti. Tutto ha a che vedere con questo? Solleva lo sguardo su di lui, il capitano è in ansia e probabilmente spaventato e anche se non lo dà a vedere, si sente responsabile di quanto è successo. Decide quindi di lasciare da parte per un momento questi pensieri e pensare a lui.

«Non è colpa sua, capitano» mormora.  
«Certo che lo è» ribatte Jim, immediatamente. Adesso è arrabbiato e non è necessario sentire certe cose per notarlo. Ha lasciato la sua mano (sbaglia o adesso che non lo sta toccando è un po’ più solo?) e sul suo viso è dipinta una rabbia mal celata.  
«Non sia emotivo, la mia ferita non ha leso organi vitali, appena faremo ritorno sull’Enterprise il dottore mi curerà.»  
«Il fatto è che siamo bloccati qui e mi sento impotente, lei sa bene quanto odio il non poter agire. Potessi donarle il mio sangue lo farei senza battere ciglio, ma…»  
«Sarà sempre e comunque mio fratello, Jim» lo interrompe lui «anche se il suo sangue è rosso.» E non dovrebbe parlargli così, non che non creda a ciò che ha detto, ma perché ora che ha percepito il legame o quel qualcosa di vagamente simile, sente che parlandogli di fratellanza gli sta mentendo. Mentire è illogico e va contro le leggi di Surak, va contro tutto ciò in cui crede e quello che è. Sa che un giorno dovrà parlargliene, ma prima è necessario che Spock stesso capisca quale tipo di rapporto ci sia fra di loro, se il legame esiste veramente.

 

Quindi allunga la mano, porgendogliela. Questa volta è lui a cercare il contatto e anche se Jim nemmeno ha idea di cosa voglia dire, gli tocca le dita e lo fa dolcemente, poi stringe la mano alla sua e si bea di quel meraviglioso contatto. E anche se è sbagliato, lo fa lo stesso. In seguito, Spock si renderà conto del fatto che è stato in quel preciso momento che Jim Kirk ha smesso di essere suo fratello ed è diventato il suo T’hy’la.

 

 

**Fine**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ho preferito mantenere la misurazione in miglia piuttosto che in chilometri. Non so, mi pareva più coerente.
> 
> In Star Trek Enterprise, quando T’Pol spiega a Trip che cos’è il legame, lei gli dice che è qualcosa di misterioso che si forma tra due vulcaniani, ma che una credenza comune tra la sua gente sostiene che nasca durante un rapporto sessuale. Ovviamente c’è da tenere in considerazione che quei vulcaniani non sono quelli della TOS. Lì ancora non hanno trovato il Kir’shara. Io sono sempre stata convinta che non basti un po’ di sesso per formarne uno, ma che occorra ben altro. In questo caso il legame non nasce qui, con il bacio vulcaniano, però è in quel momento che se ne rende conto perché sappiamo bene che in un bacio vulcaniano c’è molto di più che un toccarsi di dita. Qui faccio intuire che il legame sia già nato fra loro. Certo, lo so che mi sono presa molte libertà… chiamatela una licenza poetica.


	6. Sh'at ashau

Meditare lo aiuta. Lo ha sempre fatto. Meditare per controllare le emozioni, i sentimenti, le debolezze. Meditare per raggiungere la pace della mente e sopprimere così quella metà umana che ultimamente pare essere diventata indomabile. Lei esce e lo fa spesso, sfugge alla logica e gli fa fare le cose più insensate. Ovviamente il suo scombussolamento emotivo ha a che vedere con Jim. Ha sempre a che vedere con Jim, fin da quando lo ha conosciuto. E nonostante i tentativi di trovare un senso a certi suoi atteggiamenti troppo umani, ha capito che non c’è logica nel desiderio che ha di guardarlo dormire o di rimanergli accanto per un’intera notte e Spock lo ha voluto tante volte, troppe perché fosse lecito. Sa perfettamente che passare delle ore a guardare Jim dormire è tempo perso quando, si dice, potrebbe impiegare le energie in attività produttive. Qualunque cosa sarebbe più proficua, dal lavoro in laboratorio a quello in plancia. Eppure, Spock di Vulcano, primo ufficiale dell’Enteprise dai modi di fare algidi e rigidi, si ritrova spesso a ragionare in maniera illogica. Dopo che Jim si è addormentato, ad esempio, fatica ad allontanarsi. Sa che non ha a che vedere esclusivamente con il legame che li unisce, ma che riguarda prettamente la sua metà umana, perché non c’è sensatezza dietro a quella voglia di accarezzarlo che spesso lo domina. Una volta lo ha addirittura baciato e, beh, non si è limitato solo a quello in effetti: ha fatto molto più che sfregare le sue labbra contro le proprie. Spock ha soppresso il ricordo, o meglio, ha tentato di cancellarlo anche se invano dato che quell’immagine gli ritorna in mente di continuo. Il fatto di per sé non è un problema, si sono già baciati molte volte e hanno intrattenuto più di un rapporto fisico. Lo fanno da molti mesi a dire il vero, da che si sono resi conto d’essere uniti. Il reale problema è che Spock, quella notte di quarantasette giorni prima, non ha solo baciato il capitano mentre questi era addormentato, ha fatto ben altro. È rimasto steso al suo fianco a lungo dopo aver terminato il rapporto fisico, al contrario, Jim è crollato immediatamente. Ma invece d’allontanarsi e riprendere le proprie attività, è rimasto. Si è scoperto affascinato da quella pigra osservazione. Interessato ad ogni espressione facciale del suo amante. Attratto da quelle labbra semi dischiuse e irretito da ogni singola cellula di quel corpo. Dopo aver premuto le labbra sulle sue ed aver indugiato un po’ troppo nel contatto delle loro mani intrecciate, si è fuso mentalmente con lui. Non avrebbe dovuto osare tanto. Una fusione mentale è una pratica che necessita di consenso da ambo le parti, specie perché si tratta della mente di Jim. Della sua vita. Dei suoi ricordi. E lui ha visto, ha percepito tutto e lo ha fatto senza domandare il permesso, impossessandosi di quella mente straordinaria in maniera totale. Dopo che è uscito e ha tolto le mani dal suo volto, ha iniziato a rendersi conto della gravità delle sue azioni. Uno strano e nuovo sentimento ha iniziato a farsi strada dentro di lui: rimorso e senso di colpa.

 

Le azioni che ha compiuto dopo quella notte, sono state niente di più che una reazione data dalla paura. Si è allontanato da Jim e lo ha fatto perché, fondamentalmente, era spaventato. Sa di essere legato a lui e di provare per il suo compagno e capitano un vivo e forte sentimento. Qualcosa di imparagonabile ad ogni altra emozione umana e vulcaniana e che coinvolge così tante sensazioni, che la sua logica non riesce a classificare. A descrivere. A capire. Sa che il suo t’hy’la lo ricambia, che anche lui sente il legame che li unisce, ma allo stesso tempo non riesce a parlargliene. Jim lo spaventa. Jim lo confonde. Jim prende la sua logica, l’accartoccia e la getta via. E per tutta la sensatezza di Surak, anche pensare che la logica sia un foglio di carta appallottolato, è privo di senso. Nei fatti, Spock è terrorizzato. È attratto da Jim, ma quel legame che li unisce è incomprensibile. Lo spaventa a morte l’idea di non riuscire a controllarsi, del fatto che l’umano dentro di lui esca e prenda il sopravvento così tante volte, facendolo agire in modo illogico. Spock è vulcaniano. Spock ha imparato fin da bambino qual è il vero significato della logica, cosa si nasconde dietro gli insegnamenti di Surak. I terrestri non lo capiscono, ma la soppressione delle emozioni serve loro per riuscire a vivere. Come può lui non perdere il senno pur deviando in modo tanto brutale dalla logica? Ha sempre considerato la sua parte umana come una debolezza, qualcosa che lo rende più fragile a cospetto di vulcaniani puri; ma è davvero così? Il suo lato terrestre, l’eredità di mamma Amanda è sempre presente dentro di lui e sa come gestire le emozioni. La sua metà umana prova, sente, ama e riesce a controllarsi, prova dei sentimenti perché se non lo facesse non riuscirebbe a sopravvivere perché gli umani sono così: Spock li conosce. Eppure, lui è un vulcaniano e quelli della sua specie non sanno controllare le emozioni, non ci riescono. Com’è quindi possibile che non perda totalmente il controllo? Come può la sua parte umana essere così forte da riuscire tenere a bada anche dei potenti sentimenti vulcaniani. Certo, ancora non si sa gestire e spesso commette azioni sconsiderate (come quella fusione mentale), ma se la sua teoria è corretta, forse un giorno riuscirà a trovare un equilibrio. Dovrebbe parlare con Jim di tutto quello, anzi sa di doverlo fare perché quel che accade in cabina, a tarda sera, così come il loro giocare a scacchi in modo tanto spudorato, è fin troppo dichiarato. Fino ad ora nemmeno il suo t’hy’la ha sentito il bisogno di dirgli qualcosa, ma sa perfettamente che non potranno andare avanti a lungo a comportarsi così. Baciarsi e toccarsi, fare l’amore è importante, è una cosa grossa e che potrebbe riguardare addirittura l’intero equipaggio. Spock sa di non poter continuare, non più andarsene a tarda notte con la scusa che deve meditare. Non può continuare in questo modo ancora. Deve accettare quel sentimento profondo e complesso che sa di provare. Lo deve affrontare, perché è vitale mettere da parte la paura che ha di quel rapporto e deve parlare con lui. Perché è illogico rifiutare un legame, perché è questo che sta facendo. Sta rifiutando Jim e quello che li unisce e no, non lo può permettere.

 

Meditare è vitale per un vulcaniano. Meditare è una pratica complessa e privata, che richiede il dover necessariamente affrontare e sviscerare ogni singola emozione così da poterla sopprimere. E nel momento in cui spegne la candela, dopo che ha finito, sente che tutto il peso che ha portato, le indecisioni, sono crollate. Dà un’occhiata ai dischetti che ha sulla scrivania che contengono i rullini di servizio, dovrebbe portarli al capitano e così facendo avrebbe anche l’occasione per parlargli. Sarebbe un preteso e nonostante non sia prettamente etico agire in questo modo, decide di farlo. Si alza in piedi, ripone la candela e il cuscino e lascia che la tunica scivoli a terra. È nudo mentre cammina a passo lento verso l’armadio, sente freddo senza abiti addosso e, nonostante la temperatura della sua cabina sia elevata, il tepore che la pesante stoffa vulcaniana gli dà, è impareggiabile. L’aria artificiale della stanza gli accarezza la pelle verdognola, la lambisce appena facendolo rabbrividire. Stranamente, Spock si ritrova ad indugiare mentre accarezza la casacca azzurrina della divisa e solo dopo che percepisce un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, si decide ad indossarla.

 

La cabina del capitano è esattamente a fianco della sua. Una sola parete li divide. Da un punto di vista logistico, Spock, in quanto primo ufficiale, ha sempre trovato quella vicinanza molto comoda. Per ragioni di servizio molto spesso lui e Kirk sono costretti a parlarsi e vedersi molto spesso. Da quando è iniziato tutto quello poi, quella vicinanza è diventata ancora più piacevole. Spock conosce perfettamente le stanze del capitano, tanto che può dire di potersi muovere lì dentro anche al buio. Non ci entra mai da solo, a meno che non sia Jim stesso a chiedergli d’entrare. Lo fa per rispetto alla divisa che portano, lo fa, anche molto spesso si ritrova a desiderare di far irruzione lì dentro ed afferrare Jim per le spalle e… Il cicalino della porta lo risveglia e lo fa di soprassalto, nonostante sia stato lui stesso a farlo trillare. Suona e domanda di entrare, lo fa due volte e poi semplicemente attende. Solo dopo diversi minuti, si rende conto che lui non è lì.  
«Tenente Uhura» dice, premendo il comunicatore posto sulla parete.  
 _«Qui Uhura, signore.»_  
«Trovi il capitano Kirk» ordina.  
 _«Si trova sul ponte panoramico, glielo devo chiamare?»_  
«No, non è necessario. Spock chiudo.» Detto questo si volta, roteando su sé stesso. Non è mai stato tanto determinato a fare qualcosa come in quel momento. Non ha paura. Indecisioni e timori lo hanno abbandonato, ora c’è solo aspettativa. In un modo leggero, appena percettibile, ma è come se la sua metà umana fremesse al pensiero di quel che sta per fare. E forse, ma non lo ammetterebbe mai, persino quel suo rigido controllo vulcaniano attende ciò che sta per avvenire.

 

 

_oOoOo_

 

Solitamente, c’è una sola ragione per cui il capitano Kirk va sul ponte panoramico: è preoccupato. Qualcosa lo turba altrimenti non si sarebbe disturbato a salire fin lassù solo per poter osservare lo scorrere delle stelle. Spock sa perfettamente quando sia affascinato dallo spazio e nonostante condivida appieno l’idea che guardare gli astri sia un ottimo svago, sa benissimo che se si trova lì, è perché qualcosa lo disturba. Jim è difficile da decifrare, prova tante emozioni e i pensieri che fa sono molto intricati. Il peso delle responsabilità di tanto in tanto lo schiaccia e anche se sono di fatto una coppia, ogni tanto è lui per primo a cercare momenti di solitudine. È come se andasse in quel posto per meditare e per cercare una sorta di pace interiore. L’idea di interromperlo quasi lo disturba, tanto che se dovesse andarci esclusivamente per i rullini, di certo rimanderebbe ad un altro momento. Ma quello che deve dirgli è altrettanto importante e sull’Enterprise, nell’imprevedibilità di quello spazio profondo, sa che ogni momento tranquillo, è un momento prezioso.

 

La porta automatica si apre in un fruscio leggero. Spock entra con passo lento e fare studiato, si guarda rapidamente attorno notando che non c’è nessuno. Solo Jim se ne sta in piedi di fronte al grande oblò e guarda lo scorrere delle stelle, che si muovono rapidissime sotto la spinta dei motori. Così si muove in sua direzione quasi senza pensarci: è il legame a spingerlo a stargli vicino, a cercare contatto fisico e mentale. Lo sente, ora percepisce distintamente il benessere aumentare mano a mano che gli si avvicina. Non sa se Jim percepisca la medesima cosa, ma è quasi certo che sia così perché anche i terrestri possono sentire un legame vulcaniano. Altri passi in sua direzione tanti che quasi lo può toccare o riesce a sentirne l’odore della pelle, tanti perché quella corda invisibile che li unisce, vibri come non mai. Nonostante gli si sia fatto tanto vicino però, Jim non si volta. Forse per lui non è necessario farlo, di certo si è reso conto della sua presenza e il vulcaniano sta giusto per spezzare il silenzio, quando viene preceduto.  
«Tutto questo deve finire, Spock» esordisce e, per un momento, sente il proprio fiato mancare ed il cuore perdere un battito in una reazione così tremendamente umana e che gli si dipinge in viso in modo tanto palese (anche se per un momento brevissimo) che a chiunque stonerebbe il notare le orecchie appuntite tipiche della sua specie. Sopprimere quell’istinto è fondamentale. Perché per un istante è stato come se ore di meditazione fossero state vanificate e finite in niente. Questo è l’effetto che gli fa James T. Kirk, si dice Spock riacquistando un degno (quanto patetico) autocontrollo.  
«Io e te non possiamo più essere amanti.»  
«Posso domandarti il motivo?» E forse, anche se fa di tutto pur apparire piatto e distaccato, c’è una punta di irritazione nel tono di voce che di sicuro non è sfuggita a suo t’hy’la. Il fatto però è che non riesce a capire perché il legame non si sta spezzando, anzi, è ben saldo e forte ed ora viene persino alimentato dalla rispettiva vicinanza. Jim lo chiama a sé, lo fa sempre e di continuo, in quel momento più che mai. Il non comprendere lo innervosisce, suscita in lui una molto umana emozione chiamata irritazione.  
«Non posso più fare sesso con te come se fossi una persona qualunque, io voglio dell’altro, voglio di più. È vero che non ne abbiamo mai parlato e che tra di noi c’era questa sorta di tacito accordo, che ci fa scappar via in piena notte come dei ladri dal letto nel quale abbiamo appena dormito insieme. Però io non voglio più tutto questo, che tu te ne vada intendo, ma che stai con me. Perché ti amo, Spock e voglio ogni cosa di te.» Spock sa che quella dovrebbe essere una spiegazione, una dichiarazione e che probabilmente, Jim è fermamente convinto di quanto stia dicendo, ma per quanto sia un illogico terrestre, non raggiunge mai tali livelli di follia. Già, perché ciò che afferma non ha alcun senso. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, il vulcaniano, cerca di comprendere e lo fa attraverso quel legame che hanno. Di lui però gli arriva solo l’angoscia. È ovunque. Dappertutto. Domina ogni pensiero, confondendolo ancora di più. O Jim è posseduto da qualcosa di alieno e sconosciuto che lo fa sragionare o la sua ansia è completamente irrazionale ed insensata. Tutte le emozioni sono illogiche, ma c’è ben altro nascosto tra le parole del suo capitano, qualcosa che Spock non riesce ad afferrare.  
«Non comprendo il significato di “ogni cosa”» ribadisce il primo ufficiale, poco dopo.  
«Essere in una relazione come due compagni; non solo amici o colleghi di lavoro, non soltanto amanti o fratelli. Io e te insieme.»  
«Non è ciò che già abbiamo, Jim? Io e te come due compagni?» Spock ribatte immediatamente, non lascia che la confusione prenda il sopravvento dei suoi pensieri e delle sue azioni, facendolo perdere in inutili congetture. Non ha idea di che cosa passi per la mente del capitano, ma la dualità che nota sul suo volto, nel suo animo gli fa capire che è terribilmente serio. Dualità. Jim è sempre stato ambivalente. Quando esprime gioia, c’è sempre un fondo di malinconia nello sguardo. Al contrario, ogni volta che è triste o addolorato, è come se una sorta di determinazione lo spingesse a proseguire. Jim è sempre stato tanto complicato… C’è sicurezza in quei bellissimi occhi chiari mentre l’angoscia è ovunque sul suo volto e lui adesso ha bisogno di vedere tutto quello quindi solleva lo sguardo fino ad incrociare il suo: ora Jim è stupito. Vivamente stupito. Forse non si aspettava una simile risposta. Strano. E inusuale. Però è allora che un’idea inizia a farsi largo nella mente di Spock, quella reazione, quello stupore e l’illogicità delle parole che gli ha appena detto, ogni cosa potrebbe lasciar credere che non sapesse del legame. Il che non ha assolutamente senso dato che quella volta che si è fuso con lui, ha visto quanto Jim riuscisse a sentirlo e quanto gli piacesse. Se così fosse però, la colpa sarebbe sua. Solo sua. Questo a Spock è immediatamente chiaro. È stato talmente confuso, così intento a riflettere e meditare sui propri di sentimenti, che non si è preoccupato del fatto che Jim sapesse o meno ogni cosa. Lo ha dato per scontato ed è stato terribilmente egoista. Il suo t’hy’la si è ritrovato invischiato in qualcosa d’incomprensibile e dev’essere stato terribilmente spaventato. Come ha fatto ad essere tanto superficiale? È stato così preso da sé stesso, da non aver badato nemmeno al proprio compagno, a colui che dovrebbe venir messo al centro di ogni cosa, specie dei suoi pensieri. Niente può giustificare tanto egoismo e tutto quello che ora può dirsi, non sarebbe altro se non una penosa giustificazione. Tiene a Jim quanto tiene alla sua stessa vita, forse di più, ed è giunto il momento di occuparsi anche di lui oltre che delle sue emozioni.

«Non credo proprio, Spock» mormora Jim, interrompendo il flusso dei propri pensieri. «Facciamo sesso e la mattina dopo neanche ci guardiamo negli occhi. Non abbiamo mai parlato di quel che facciamo e delle nostre, delle…» incespica su quelle parole, tentenna e balbetta facendolo in un modo che per il capitano Kirk che conosce e per il quale nutre un profondo affetto, è del tutto inusuale. Jim non indugia, non lo fa mai e questo suo atteggiamento insolito gli fa pensare per davvero che sia molto più tormentato di quanto non appaia. E nemmeno quando riprende a parlare, si mostra più controllato, anzi, pare disperato.  
«Dei sentimenti che proviamo l’uno per l’altro» insiste «sempre che tu ne provi, di affetto per me, perché sei così chiuso che non sembra che una metà di te sia umana. Il pensiero che parte dei tuoi geni siano simili ai miei mi pare del tutto impossibile.»  
«Ed è necessario parlare?» Si sente un vigliacco a chiederglielo, ma ha bisogno di sapere che cosa pensi Jim e fino a che punto sia coinvolto in tutto quello. Certo gli ha detto che lo ama, ma che cosa vuole di preciso ancora non gli è chiaro.  
«Ma certo che sì! Spock, facciamo sesso e si presume che due come noi che lavorano tutto il giorno a stretto contatto debbano sapere cosa sono l’uno per l’altro, se due amici, due amici che fanno sesso di tanto in tanto e lasciano fuori i sentimenti, oppure una coppia vera e propria.»  
«Cosa di preciso gradiresti per noi?» insiste lui.  
«Voglio che me lo dici, Spock. Amarti la notte non mi basta più, voglio farlo sempre e come compagni. Io e te in una relazione. Voglio che parliamo di ciò che abbiamo e che la notte la trascorri tutta con me, se te ne vai alle tre del mattino è perché mi dici che hai da fare, non perché scappi senza svegliarmi. Ti amo e no, non posso farci niente. Sono certo che il fatto che sei il mio primo ufficiale non cambierà niente, entrambi manterremmo un rapporto professionale fuori dal nostro privato e sono sicuro che tu per primo non ti lasceresti offuscare dai sentimenti. Mi chiedi cosa voglio? Te, voglio te. Sempre.»

 

È tutto quello che Spock di Vulcano, figlio di due mondi, ha bisogno di sapere. E in quella risposta molto poco vulcaniana e tanto umana che gli dà, baciandolo, c’è tutto il suo essere terrestre. Ha compiuto un’azione illogica, insensata e lo ha fatto senza paura o timore perché sa, adesso lo sa, che quando è con Jim, quando si aggrappa a quel legame che è forte e saldo più che mai, allora andrà tutto bene. No. Non ha senso. Sì. Tutto quello è illogico. Però lo fa lo stesso e lo bacia alla maniera umana. Gli cinge il viso con le mani e lo stringe a sé. Intreccia la lingua alla sua, lo controlla, lo domina, prende il sopravvento di quel bacio godendo del fatto che Jim si abbandoni completamente a lui. Sente la passione esplodere e farlo in modo splendidamente controllato. C’è tutto in quel bacio, il freddo Spock ci mette ogni cosa. E quando si allontanano, poco più tardi, sul viso di Jim non c’è altro che un grande sorriso di quella che, lo sente, lo vede, lo percepisce: è felicità.

«Accidenti» mormora il suo t’hy’la, incredulo.  
«Ti devo parlare, Jim, di una cosa molto importante.»  
«Riguarda noi e ciò che ti ho detto?»  
«Sì» afferma, deciso.  
«Beh, se non mi ami dill…»  
«Non ha a che fare con il mio affetto per te» lo interrompe subito Spock «riguarda un’antica leggenda vulcaniana.»  
«Una che?» ripete.  
«Qualcosa di cui non parliamo» prosegue «soprattutto con i terrestri, ma che è profondamente radicata nella nostra cultura e che ci unisce. Unisce me e te in un legame vulcaniano.»  
«Un legame vulcaniano? Tra noi? Voglio dire, me e te uniti in un legame?»  
«Esattamente.»  
«E cosa implica? Cosa vuol dire? No, aspetta» mormora, fermandolo e trattenendolo per la casacca azzurra. Jim lo strattona appena, lo attira verso di sé e lo bacia sulle labbra in modo sfuggente, prima di mostrare un ampio e malizioso sorriso.  
«Andiamo a parlarne nella mia cabina.»

 

Jim gli si allontana, si avvia verso la porta, ma proprio quando sta per oltrepassarla e dirigersi verso l’ascensore, Spock lo chiama, lo raggiunge a brevi falcate e gli prende la mano. La stringe e unisce le dita alle sue in un altro bacio, solo uno dei tanti in quella lunga notte d’amore. Gli accarezza il viso lievemente arrossato, gli sfiora le labbra con il pollice e sorride, sì, sorride. Lo fa appena e con un ghigno leggero, quasi invisibile, ma lo fa.  
«Th'at ashau, th'at ha-ge, th'at mene, th'at t’hai’la, th'at sa-kai, th'at e’tum t’hy’la.» [1]  
«Qualunque cosa tu abbia detto…» gli risponde, con un gran sorriso stampato in volto e occhi scintillanti «per me è lo stesso.» Jim sorride e lo fa apertamente, è uno di quei sorrisi che a Spock piace in maniera del tutto particolare. E mentre si avvicina di nuovo a lui, con l’intento di baciarlo ancora, si rende conto che sta già iniziando a pensare alla sua vita con lui. Vuole stargli vicino. Aiutarlo. Assisterlo. Fargli sentire sempre la presenza a fianco. Vuole presentarlo ai suoi genitori come adun. [2] Vuole portarlo su Vulcano e insegnargli la sua lingua. Vuole fondersi mentalmente con lui (ma prima vuole chiederglielo). Vuole trascorre l’intera sua esistenza accanto a quell’umano e un giorno, se Jim dovesse morire per primo, vuole onorare il suo ricordo e attendere pazientemente la morte senza lasciar passare giorno in cui non abbia pensato a lui. Perché Spock sa che non potrà amare nessun altro come ama e ha amato James T. Kirk.  
 

**Fine**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1 ]Th'at ashau, th'at ha-ge, th'at mene, th'at t’hai’la, th'at sa-kai, th'at e’tum t’hy’la: letteralmente: mio amore, mia luce, mia vita, mio amico, mio fratello, mio bellissimo t’hy’la.  
> [2] Adun: sposo


End file.
